26 Moments of Zack and Lightning
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: They come from different worlds, with different reasons and opinions. Despite these differences, they mold well together, evening the other out in ways neither could imagine. might become M later, we'll see
1. Aw

**This fic is a small, side project I'm working on out of curious boredom, especially since I've read a few for the alphabet challenge and enjoyed them, and realized there hasn't been one for Zack and Lightning. So I'm doing one! Because of **_**The Black Knight**_**, is one of my main stories I'm working on, this might not be updated as quickly, but I'll try and keep up with my weekly to a month updates. **

**Though it isn't a for sure, people are welcome to suggest words if they want; doesn't mean I'll do them though, as a heads up. But, if they don't appear in this fic, I might still write a one-shot drabble for that word. Either way, completely up to you guys. **

* * *

**Aw: a sound emitted to express approval or protest**

You had learned, maybe even always knew, that in a family, it was natural to emit an, "Aw," time and time again. And most of the time, they are very well deserved.

Like seeing your love dressed up for a date that she felt was worth to get dressed up for, and seeing her blush and shift uncomfortably under your gawking stare; even when you couldn't help it because she looked so beautiful, and that your heart was flying knowing that she was willing to be with you, despite her distant history, specifically with men.

And then there was the fact that tonight, she was only for you. Not her sister or look, but only for you that she would pour her heart and soul into.

And seeing this rare, flushed side just seemed to make the moment even warmer.

"You look beautiful," you gushed, not even bothering to stop the smile blooming on your face.

"Shut up," you hear her grumble as she turned away, her face darker than her hair. And you just can't help but laugh, pulling her close and lightly pressing you lips to her forehead, humming contently when you smelled the vanilla in her hair.

Then, there were moments coming home after a long day's work, tormenting PSICOM alongside Rygdea, meeting and shooting weak, pouting, yet playful glares at Cid Raines; you come home to see your wife passed out on the couch, a book slump in her hand, and your son snuggled up at your side with her arm wrapped loosely around him, holding him close. You find that you could only stare for what seemed like eternity, seeing again and again that precious moments like this were yours, and it seemed that all you could do at the moment was just stand in bliss as you stare at this sight.

Well, maybe for a couple of minute before you go get the camera and then get ready to send it to everyone you know; and hope that your wife doesn't find out too soon. Otherwise, you'll have to suffer another cold shoulder and Etro knows, you hate to be ignored; but the picture was too tempting to share that the risk was worth it.

And it helped that you knew your sister-in-law, pupil, and her mentor would appreciate it.

Another aw that he found himself relishing was the time when your wife comes home, wary from the never ending paper work and recruits that she has to work with, and seeing all her tiredness melt away as a content smile shined on her face, reaching out and down to her son that stumbled to her, still struggling to stay on his two feet. And after you give up on dinner, you slip down the hall towards her, waiting for your own turn while she nuzzles and kisses your son, making him giggling and squirm at the attention. And then, she comes up to you and placing a long awaiting kiss on your own lips, one that you can't help but eagerly meet.

It was moments like these that you can't help but love, though; there were a few that the word aw didn't fit with the moments like before. One moment like tonight.

"You're going down little man," you declare, "no one can take the might of Bahamut!" On the screen before you, a dragon like creature flies in, showing off impressive and cool animation of the dragon to encourage it's awesome power.

"Oh yeah!" came the sharp reply of your son, "I doubt he can handle the force of Fenrir!"

A wolf like creature appeared, another cool animation of him snarling to show his fierceness.

"Please," you stressed, rolling your eyes, "there's no way that little dog can—"

With your son's control, Fenrir jumps high, biting Bahamut's wings and throwing the dragon to the ground, with the wolf closely following. And before you could even have a chance to save him, Fenrir is biting your dragon repeatedly, and your dragon is stuck squirming as he takes heavy damage and you are left with your mouth hanging open in shock and your son peers up at you, smirking triumphantly. And for your helpless eyes to see, your dragon dies and Fenrir is declared the winner of your game, and you find yourself emitting a distressed, "Awwwuhhhhawww!"

"Uncle Cloud taught me a few tricks," your son went on.

You found that your best friend betrayed you, "Awwwwuhhhhhhhaawwwww…."

Then a sharp bang from the door revealed to you both that your wife stood in the door, a stern expression on her features as she glared at them. "Yes mom?" your son chimes while you are still overwhelmed by this sudden turn of events.

Your dragon got pawned by a wolf…

"I've been calling you two down for dinner five times now." She sharply pointed down the stairwell towards the dining area. "Get your butts down there this instant, your food is getting cold."

Despite the order, you both can't help but moan out:

"I just whooped dad's butt!"

"I gotta whoop his butt though!"

Your wife was anything but pleased, and you both tense as she narrows her eyes at you. "Either you got down there for dinner, or I'm putting this game away for the next week."

You both groaned, "Awwww." Dragging out the sound with your loss.

"Move it," she stressed, turning away and slipping down the stairs. Reluctantly and heavily, you both follow, grim that your play time was loss; though the smell of dinner was starting to make the world a bit brighter.

"I'll whip your butt later," you assure, smirking down at the kid.

He returned your smirk, eyes flashing at the challenge. "We'll see," he eased, "Uncle Angeal and Uncle Sephiroth also showed me a few tricks."

You pause in mid step at that, blinking as you made sense of what your son just said. And you groaned when you did. "What's with everyone going against me today?" you moan, slowly following after your family.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by the fact that there has yet to be a family fic for Zack and Lightning, and I think both would really be good parents. XD the strict mother and the cool, awesome dad. **

**The reason why Zack would glare at Cid Raines is because in the whole FF13 game, Cid seems like the most likely pair for Lightning, especially when we got such a huge reaction out of her when he betrayed them. I'd like to think they were close or knew each other in the military school. But because they really didn't reveal much on him, it's hard to say.**

**As for their son, I'll leave that to your imagination. **


	2. Blame

**i know i said this probably wouldn't be as updated as much, but i got too excited and went on a roll X) so a faster update! enjoy everyone  
**

* * *

**Blame: to place responsibility for, at fault; blast, damn **

He couldn't grasp it. Every time he asked if anyone knew the where abouts of Lightning Farron, a soldier that was to be his "guide" here in Cocoon while Shinra helped them with their rise of monsters. Only thing was, he wasn't given the exact location on where to find this Lightning, and he was left to wander around the base, seeking for this soldier. Not even a description was informed of him about this Lightning. While the more important SOLDIERS were lead away to help some General Rygdea, he was informed to help this Lightning.

That is, if he could find this Lightning.

No description of him, no location; Zack frowned darkly at this, wondering how well this military was. He may not have been as important as the 1st Class, didn't mean he should be completely looked over.

But it didn't help much now, from his understanding, they suffered a severe attack and went through a fairly rough time. Of what, he really doesn't know. Something about fal'Cie, whatever those were. Whatever they were, they were bad and it put Cocoon in a mess.

And that was why Shinra sent SOLDIERS here.

Zack sighed as he crept through the crowd at this HQ, helpless as he searched for this Lightning. At first, he was excited for this trip. It was a whole new world after all. With new sights and people and foes; and the dragging moment of struggling to find a way to get started on it all.

Where was this Lightning?

He had asked, but in return for it, all he got were dark looks and murmurs.

"The monster?"

"L'Cies are trouble, I'd stay away."

"Don't mention that name to me, don't mention that traitor."

"Lightning? Here? Sanctum actually let that monster back in?"

Either way, he wasn't having a lot of luck, and was beyond confused. From what he gathered, it seemed this Lightning had a role to play for Cocoon's condition, and for whatever the reason, was welcomed back into the military.

He just didn't know anymore.

If Lightning did cause this mess, why he was even allowed back into this military, allowed to work and try and save these people, making lives easier.

Atoning for sins?

That was the only thing he could think of to answer his muses.

A light bump against his chest catches his attention, and he looks down to see surprised teal eyes stare back at him, before they dimmed and turned to the bundled files in the owner's arms. "Sorry," he uttered, drawing back to give this chance meeting room, overlooking them and blinking in surprise, especially when he felt his heart skip a slight beat, his breath hitching.

As far as he knew, the only women in their military were of the Turks, but even they were a rare sight to see. It wasn't often that he saw women in the military, and so far, this was the first one he's seen here.

So far though, she didn't look like someone that belonged in a military.

Pale pink locks, a heart shaped face; her skin appeared to be unmarked and free of any scars and bruises; despite this, he could see that she was stronger than most woman, she did have some muscles, but not obviously so. Her small frame hid them well. Like everyone else here, she wore a brightly colored vest, white with hues of brown scattered about, and on her shoulder was a plate with two glowing yellow lines on it. She had a velvet red cape sweeping on her shoulders, adding to her majestic appearance.

Those guarded teal eyes flickered back up to him, they blinked once, before she gave him a curt nod and slipped past him, the files clung tight in her hold. Zack's eyes followed after her, hardly able to tear himself away it seemed.

He was curious. Even more so when he saw the other people here shift away, moving away from her, like she was a plague, or a bomb just waiting to happen. Despite the seclusion, the woman held herself high and firm, almost oblivious to these distant stares and actions.

Zack couldn't help but wonder how could she deal with such things. How could she not be bothered by this? He was sure that actions like these would drastically deflate his day, to a point he probably wouldn't bother coming to work at all.

Maybe it was pity.

Maybe it was that sudden spark of attraction.

Maybe it was curiosity.

His feet moved on their own and he found himself following the odd woman. Like her, he ignored the stares, keeping his trained to her back; it actually helped with distracting him from all the looks that were sent his way.

It wasn't till they were in an empty hallway did she turn to him.

"What," came the firm, curt growl as sharp teal eyes glared up at him accusingly, and Zack noted that one of her hands twitched back to a holster that hung at her side, the hilt of some large gun waiting loyally behind her.

He offered her an assuring grin, half trying to ease her, half pleading that the tension would dim. He didn't know what she was going through here, but it must not have been pleasant for her to be so tense around him. "Think you can help me?" he piped, his hands automatically coming up, showing her that he meant no harm. He had a question, that was all.

"Depends," she stated, still not dropping her guard.

"Do you know who Lightning is?"

"…Lightning Farron?"

"Yeah! That's the one, I'm told I'm supposed to work with him, but I can't find this guy anywhere, and no one really gave me a description of him and—"

"I am Lightning," came the short, annoyed, and possibly even more guarded reply than before. Zack practically tensed at that, turning his gaze to her, feeling himself pale even more as his features were frozen in a warm smile that he couldn't seem to drop.

"You… your oh, well, I'm sorry, I assumed, uh, well I… er…oh," was all he could scramble out, flushing before the stone faced woman, watching as her eyes narrowed darkly.

"You're the SOLDIERS? From Shinra?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"One of them," confirmed, nearly slumping in relief as the subject changed to something he was comfortable with.

"I see," she mused, lowering her guard and straightening her posture back to what it was originally. "Let's go then, I have these files to deliver, then we'll head out to help in the field." She turned away, resuming her pace as she went off towards wherever the files had to be dropped off at.

Zack tilted his head at her, before shrugging and following after; probably more intrigued than before. Licking his lips and steeling himself, he braved himself, opening his mouth to ask.

He was cut off by the answer.

"Don't get too comfortable," her voice rang out, "I doubt we'll be working long together."

"Why?" came his automatic reply.

She glanced at him from over her shoulder, her eyes dark and the teal in them hidden by the shadows casted by her hair. Her next words came out simple, like a fact that she no longer cared about and was something to brush off. Truth to be told though, they ran his blood cold, leaving his even more confused and lost than ever about this enigmatic woman.

"They'll probably move you to a different section; they probably wouldn't want you working with a monster. At least, not for long."

* * *

**This chapter is inspired by a LightningxZack story called: Heroes, by Aaheli. For those that haven't read it, Shinra sends troops to Cocoon to help them wipe out some of the monsters on Pulse as they make that shift over to Gran Pulse. Sadly, it hasn't been updated in quite a while. **

**Now it's a thought I had for a while, but since Lightning and the others were shown on TVs all over Cocoon, I've always wondered if they were ever blamed for the destruction of it. Never has there been a fic that I've read yet about them suffering from the views of their peers, and they did play apart for Cocoon's state. Did people really overlook them? I doubt that they all pinned the blame on the fal'Cie, I'm sure some resentment was shot at the past l'Cies as well. **

**Actually, between Serah and Lightning, Lightning's pink hair is paler, and Serah's darker. **


	3. Cheat

**sorry its so short, but so far, this one probably has to be my favorite so far XD  
**

* * *

**Cheat: to elude, influence by fraud **

"You're cheating," he declaring, grumbling to himself.

"No," she stated flatly, "you're just a horrible gambler."

He puckered his lips out with a dark pout, tossing his cards onto the table. Even then, her poker face didn't relent, though her eyes did flicker with amusement. Zack huffed, he couldn't believe this. When he had the idea and bullied her into it, he thought he was going be on top for sure; that the night would end just the way he would prefer it too. And for once, Lightning gave into his pleas and let him have his way.

As soon as she gave in, he had thought he made the jackpot.

He didn't expect her to be so good.

Not only did she have such a killer poker face, hardly showing or revealing anything; not only that, he was sure that she was cheating. She had to be! It was the only explanation he could come up with. As far as he knew and could tell, she had never played before. He could confirm it; he explained the rules to her. He didn't expect her to be such a good, natural gambler with such a good, Etro damn poker face, and even more so, that she could be so damn sexy while playing.

He thinks that's how she does it.

That's how she cheats.

She does this little quirk in their game, her head would tilt and the light with hit her features perfectly, making her glow before him.

And of course, he lost his focus, leading to her shocking win.

She had to be cheating. She had to be aware how much of an affect she had on him. Just how she exposed her neck, her eyes would slid down half way, darkening the blue in her eyes, the sweep of pale, rose hair around her; damn. She had to be cheating. That was the only explanation. She was purposely getting him to lose his focus.

Lightning slowly set her own cards down, flashing him a rare, smug, smirk, her eyes darkening; and Zack moaned in frustration. Frustration for what though, he couldn't tell, that he wasn't seeing Lightning as he wanted, or that she had him under her finger and was probably controlling this night tonight.

Damn.

"Well," she chimed, leaning forward with that rare smirk and Zack felt blood rush both to his face and down below. And with her only in a skin tight black shirt and a short brown skirt… damn; and him, with, bare and shirtless, with only his jeans on. Between them, a table, some wine to loosen them both up, and a couple of cards.

"Off with them Zack."

Damn. This night really wasn't going as he planned.

* * *

**For some reason, I can see Lightning being good at gambling, she'd have such a good poker face. That is, if she actually took an interest in such things. Probably not though, she has a sister to take care of after all, and money couldn't be tossed around to casually. **

**For those that couldn't tell, Zack pestered Lightning into playing strip poker with him, only he wasn't ending up seeing a nude Lightning like he wanted X) **


	4. Disappoint

**Disappoint: defeat of fulfillment, failure to meet expectations or wishes**

Lightning sighed, staring grimly at the ceiling, completely torn.

There was work to be done, she had a quarter tall stack of papers to file through that she couldn't bring herself to finish yesterday, having spent half the day staring at black words on white sheets till her eyes hurt from the intensity. If she got up now, got those papers done, headed to the meeting and managed through it, she could get home without anything else to do and sleep the day away... no, she also had to be at a meeting in about two hours.

Will with the papers, there was the risk that all wariness would be swept away, but then again, meetings were just as long and dragging. Even if her stack of paper work woke her, the droning voice of information she probably already knew would dim her down till she was nearly passed out again. Because of Amodar and Rygdea she knew what went on with the GC, to a point she didn't know why she had to be there anymore.

Maybe she shouldn't bother.

A content heave of air fluttered over her head, and she was suddenly pulled closer to the warm body that kept her close like a child would with a Carbuncle or moogle toy; silently encouraging that thought.

This was what made her so torn though. For one thing, Bodhum weather was experiencing a brush of cold; for most people here, it was unbearable. Lightning was one of those people. She couldn't step out of the house, not without grimacing and cursing the air for being so cold around her; much less, get out of bed. Even with the heater on, the house felt too cold, and the only defense she had against it was the blanket on top of her, and body next to her, holding her close.

She was sure he would be delighted to find that she was still here once he woke up; usually, she was an early riser and couldn't stand wasting the day away in bed. Him on the other, he didn't mind sleeping in; just having a day of relaxation, a break from work.

For her, usually, the thought of skipping work and not doing anything productive; it just didn't sound too appealing, especially since she raised herself to be like this. There was Serah to take care of, bills, work, food, the house; the list went on. She slept when she needed, and then she set off and went back to work.

It wasn't the same for him though. Till thirty minutes after his coffee, he was dead in the morning. If it could happen, he would lean on her, dozing while she took the time to plot out her day, enjoy her own cup, or even working on files at home. Till the cafine was able to get into his system, she left him be, as he slowly woke. By the time he was able to open his eyes and rouse, the best she could get out of him was a groggy good morning and a sloppy kiss; or she'd give him a quick peck before she was off to work and intending to have it a successful day of work.

Not today it seems.

Today, it was too cold to get out of bed and the warmth of the covers and the body pressed against; she was too content to move; chained by the warmth and her own haze, and by the feel of the cold air around her, she just edged closer to him, relishing the heat he radiated. Too content with this moment to get out of bed and head to work.

She slid her eyes closed and lazily nuzzled him, sighing as she listened to his unconscious hum of approval, again, pulled her close and pressing their bodies together.

Looks like she was calling in sick today even though she should probably be at that meeting...

Oh well.

Amodar did mention something about her needing a vacation.

* * *

**Just by how she is, I'm pretty sure that Lightning is a workaholic, and that moments like these are probably pretty rare for her X) **

**This is me every morning in the winter XD I just don't want to get out of bed and into the cold. **


	5. Epic

**Epic: a long, poetic composition, usually resolving around a hero; heroic, great; great size or extent**

"I tell you Light, they'll be writing about me."

"Shut up Fair."

"The great, brave, and heroic Zack Fair, the hero."

"I said shut up."

"He, who did the impossible, he who saved—OW! What did you hit me for?"

"I warned you."

"That's no reason to hit me! Why are you so abusive?" He shot her a pout. "You know how to bring a guy down."

"And you wonder why Angeal calls you a puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!"

"Uh huh."

"Liiiiigggghhhhtt."

"….."

"Don't ignore me!"

"Will you put me down now?"

"…no."

"…"

"Oh come on, you're not helpless, and can't a guy carry his girl sometime?"

"Not when she is fully capable of walking."

"But you're hurt!"

"My arm is, not my legs! I can walk, Zack, put me down."

"Aw come on Light, how about you let me take care of ye tonight? Huh? I'll make dinner—"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Fine, I'll have Serah help. But how about it? How about being a princess tonight, in the service of her heroic and handsome knight?"

Lightning sighed, slumping against him and giving in, mindful of her arm which was badly battered and bleeding. Behind them, the corpse of a king behemoth lay slump to the ground. After that… maybe being pampered for once wouldn't be too bad… "Fine."

Zack grinned, not holding himself back as he went on. "They will be writing stories about us Light; about the valiant knight, and his—"

"If this goes on, I will say no."

"Aw, Light!"

* * *

**Lol, I don't know. I got epic on the random word generator, and as the first E word I came across, I just went with it X)**


	6. Fall

**Fall: to drop or descend under a force of gravity, lower under a sudden lack of support; to become less in quality; to subside; extend downward, hang down**

In her childhood to her growth of becoming an adult, Lightning liked to think that she lived through a lot and saw a lot. She likes to think that she has seen the best and the worst of humanity, especially after going through The Fall of Cocoon, and being one of a thousand to tell the tale. It wasn't an easy feat, especially since half the time was spent struggling surviving and getting a hand on her emotions and confusions.

She'd like to think that she was strong, hardly overpowered by anything.

It looks like this wasn't listed as anything though.

Lightning slid her eyes closed, breathing in shakily as the realization hit her, again.

Today was Serah's day.

Her last day.

No matter if she liked it or not, she was letting Serah go.

"Sis?" came a shy voice.

"Yes Serah?" she found herself saying.

"Are you crying?" Serah asked, her voice skeptical, with a weak laugh lingering among those words.

"Maybe, just a little."

"Oh sis, if you cry, I'm going to start crying. And then Vanille is going to yell at for messing up all the makeup…"

Lightning chuckled shakily, her watering teal eyes flickering over, a smile growing on her features as she took her sister in. "She won't yell at you," Lightning eased, offering her arm. "It's your wedding day Serah, you can cry as much as you want. Makeup be damned." The younger Farron giggled, leaning into her sister. "It's not often that I hear you curse," Serah mused, taking her arm and hooking them together.

"You just never see me at work," Lightning scoffed, straightening so she and Serah were shoulder to shoulder, ready to walk steadily down the way and towards their greatest shift in life. In turn, her sister giggled, leaning her head on the elder's shoulder. gradually, the doors slid open, as the familiar chime of an piano thrumming throughout the building tickled their ears, and their very beings.

"Sis," came the soft whisper, just before they stepped out, "I love you."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of celebrating and drifting through the ceremony and the after party the energy was finally on its last peak. All gueast were crowded around, cheering and hooting as the newlyweds setting themselves into the chocobo pulled carriage, with Serah placing herself high, prepared to toss the bouquet.

Lightning watched her from where she leaned against the building, blinking her watering eyes as she watched her younger sister perched high in the carriage, the white dress she wore fit snugly around her. To think that such a day as this was happening…

"You ok?"

Warmth brushed up against her side, a larger frame loosely leaning against her, though most of the weight was directed at the wall behind them. Lost in her thoughts, she found herself leaning against him, taking in a shuddering breath. "I'm fine," she uttered, blinking a couple of tears out of her eyes. "I just… I'm, well, I never thought that this day would really be happening…"

An arm slipped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to the larger body next to her. She allowed him to pull her in, leaning against him completely as she let the scene unfold before her.

"You know that she isn't leaving you forever, right?" he asked.

She gave him a jerky nod, but still couldn't help quivering out, "I know, it's just… it feels like it. She's grown so much… and I'm so proud…"

She felt his lips mingle on her brow, his warm breath washing over her face. "That's all that should matter," he murmured against her skin. "Be proud and happy for her." Those lips rose up into a coy smile. "How about go out there, give her one last wave instead of hanging here, hiding."

Lightning blinked, realizing that he was right. She could see Serah peering through the crowd, trying to find her before she tossed the flowers. Without another word or thought, she slipped out of his arms, heading straight through the crowd and into her sister's line of vision. Once she was sure she was where Serah could see her, she raised her hand, about to call out when something hit her palm. Automatically, her fingers curled around it, and she went stiff when she realized what she just caught. The crowd around her went tense, hushed from shock.

Serah's eyes were just as wide as hers, but a broad smile bloomed on her face, her chiming laughter filling the air.

"Well," a familiar voice chimed, "I guess I'll go ahead and start planning out our wedding."

"FAIR!"

* * *

**Truth to be told, this was the hardest one to write for so far. I didn't know what to do with this one, so sorry if it is a little scrambled ^^; **

**For this one, whoever Serah is marrying, I'll leave that up to you guys, whether its Snow, Noel, Cloud, whoever you want it to be. **


	7. Gay

**Gay: homosexual; merry, lively mood; bright and/or showy **

"Hey Zack, I think the pipes could use..." Lightning called out, slipping into the den, only to freeze at the sight, unconsciously dropping the wrench she was holding.

Her boyfriend, who had generously agreed to help her clean and help work on her house, stood, half naked with his bare chest for all to see, a broom in hand, and old, faded and ripped jeans below, a broad smile on his face as he danced and sang along with the song that he had playing.

_"That girl's a genius_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I think she's serious  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_She said hey there boy_  
_Come on over and sit_  
_Love is when you wanna kiss_  
_And you get bit_

_That girl's a genius_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh…_

Oh!"

Zack paused, finally noticing his gawking girlfriend and offered her an easy grin. "Hey Light, did you get the kitchen done? Care to join me in here?" he asked, like what he was doing was natural, swaggering his eye brows at her like he was giving her a tempting one in a lifetime offer.

Unfortunately, what they saw as a once in a lifetime offer was completely different. When Lightning was finally able to get her mouth moving and her tongue working, she said in one quick breath, "I just came to see how you were doing in here, looks like you're doing good so I'm going to work on the bedrooms, bye."

And then she was gone.

"Hm," Zack mused tilting his head. "That was odd, wonder what Light's problem was."

_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,_

"Oh! I love this song!" he exclaimed, quickly singing along with as he swept the broom around, barely paying attention if he was getting any dirt; jerking his body around as he moved with it.

_"Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...  
The Earth began to cool,  
The autotrophs began to drool,  
Neanderthals developed tools,  
We built a wall (we built the pyramids),  
Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,  
That all started with the big bang!_

_"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,_  
_As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song._  
_A fraction of a second and the elements were made._  
_The bipeds stood up straight,_  
_The dinosaurs all met their fate,_  
_They tried to leap but they were late_  
_And they all died (they froze their asses off)—"_

* * *

**When I got gay as my G word, I was wondering what I could do with it. **

**I give you a dancing, singing Zack, and a possibly scarred Lightning XD**

**The songs are**

**She's a Genius by Jet**

**The Big Bang Theory by Barenaked Ladies **


	8. Handful

**Handful: quantity of how much a hand can hold; a person or thing that is difficult to control. **

They stood, side by side, both staring at the large and intimidating foe before them, with hide gleaming bright colors of red and green, rippling over it, with a large waiting jaw peering straight at them. They both grimaced; this was their newest challenge, their newest mission that was a pure must; maybe even the fiercest fight yet. It was such a foe, which not even behemoths could come close to being so frightening, so terrible, so bone chilling.

Zack shifted grimacing at the sight of it along with his girlfriend. He spared a pleading glance at her. "We could just run and hide you know?"

Unfortunately, the said girlfriend wasn't that much of a runner, and she never ran from a fight in her life, not unless she had too for pure survival.

Even if this was a questionable survival feat before them, rumbling with noise and ever shifting, waiting for them to make that first move, taunting them.

Lightning crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the enemy. "We have little time Zack. We have to do what has to be done. I'm not getting an earful from anyone just because we were cowards."

"But—"

"No buts! You're a SOLDIER aren't you? Surely you've been through worse than this!"

"A little, but Light! This… this is too much. This is something beyond our training, beyond everything we were prepared for! Surely we can go elsewhere and hope for the best."

"Zack, I hate this thing as much as you do, but everything we need and we're looking for is there, we'll just have to go through, like true soldiers."

Zack quivered, "I want to go back home."

"Then go back home," she huffed, lurking forward, her shoulders back, her head high, ready to fight her greatest battle head on.

"Wait! Light! Wait for me! I won't let you go in alone!" Zack exclaimed, running after his girlfriend.

Before them, standing tall with large gaping jaws, stood Lightning and Zack's worst nightmare… a very crowded mall full of last minute Christmas shoppers.

* * *

**going to malls full of last minute shoppers in any holiday is never fun.**** :P  
**

**anyway, i guess this will have to do for my holiday chapter ^^; hope you guys enjoyed!  
**


	9. Ink

**Ink: a fluid used for writing and scripting**

Lightning stood above them, arms crossed, a dead scowl on her feautures as her ice eyes peered down at the two that sat on the ground before her, staring up at her with big eyes. Beside her, her godson, Hope, shifted uneasily, more baffled about this than annoyed like her.

Before mentor and student, sat two black haired people they were quite familiar with.

One stared up at her with wide apologetic eyes; the other was just as started by their sudden appearance, though there wasn't a trace of guilt or shame in her eyes.

Both offered them grins, one sheepish, one broad.

"Hey Light…"

"Hello!"

Hope blinked at them, shuffling uneasily, glancing up at Lightning warily. His mentor and godmother, in turn, merely shook her head down at the two, sighing to herself. "This," she grumbled out flatly, "is the last time I'm leaving you two alone with any of my inks."

Zack merely chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and spreading even more black liquid around. Yuffie merely threw back her head at laugh, squirming as she giggled. Shaking her head, Lightning turned away. "Showers," she ordered, "now. And if I find a single stain on my carpet or furniture…"

She left with that threat hanging in the air, making Zack wince while Yuffie was still laughed, still too caught up in her giggles to care.

Once Lightning was out of the room, it was Hope's turn to sigh as he turned to the both of them, raising a silver brow. "Do I even want to know what happened?" he wondered.

Zack shook his head slowly, mouthing a muted "no" at the young boy. Yuffie though, opened her mouth to speak, only to collapse back, her laughter rippling through the air as she squirmed on her back, leaving both boys to stare at her worriedly.

Lightning slipped back into the room, buttoning up her vest as she slipped in, nonchantly voicing, "I'm off to a meeting, be back in a bit." She paused, glancing at the three occupants and shaking her heads at the gawking boys. Neutrally, she eased, "Don't worry boys, she'll laugh herself to unconsciousness. And remember, to shower when I get back, and there better not be any more stains in my house!"

* * *

**A new pairing that I thought of: HopexYuffie. Hope and Vanille work, I think these two can as well X) I might write a fic about the two, really introduce this pairing to the world! I might have more of these two appear**

**Personally, I like think that Hope's father might have enlisted Lightning to be Hope's guardian if anything happened to him, and the two do have a sort of motherly son/sibling relationship, in a sense. **

**now as for this chapter in general, i dunno XD i thought of yuffie going crazy with ink, and poor zack got dragged into it.  
**


	10. Jade

**Jade: ****either of two minerals, ****jadeite**** or nephrite, sometimes green, highly esteemed as an ornamental stone for carvings, jewelry, etc; a carving or piece made with this material; a color, also known as jade green, with either a slight yellow to blue touch to it. **

It was hard to fine a define what color were her eyes. They were blue for sure, both she and Serah herself said that they had blue eyes; but he simply couldn't just sit with that. Where they really blue? He didn't think so; her eyes seem to always change with her emotions and thoughts, with her clothes, and even with whatever is going on around her.

Her eyes just seem to change color.

She told him once that his eyes always changed color, they would be a steady cobalt, but in the darkness or in a fight; and even rarer, when he's actually angry, they'd flare white. That was simply because of the Mako though; his eyes would always change and shift like that.

She didn't have any Mako in her though, and her eyes just seem to change into colors his couldn't even come close too.

He's seen them blue, he's seen them green, and he's even seen them grey.

He has seen every shade between those three in her eyes.

There was no way she simply had blue eyes, there had to be a name for a color with eyes like hers.

Now that he thought about, it wasn't often that he saw the grey in her eyes; it was mostly a large shift between blue and green. Now what was a color for blue and green….

"Jade," he whispered.

"What?" Lightning voiced, her brow arcing as she flipped her page of her book over, snuggly comfortably on the couch, with a blanket draped over her legs.

"Oh nothing," Zack chimed on his place on the couch, sitting directly across from her, his legs also covered by the blanket, and coyly entangled with hers. He leaned against the arm rest, smiling victoriously at his new discovery.

Lightning had jade eyes.

Those eyes flickered up, and narrowed at him. "Don't you have your own book to read?" she grumbled, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"But it's boring," he whined, resting his face against his palm, in his lap, there was a manual Angeal gave him to read up so that he could prepare for an upcoming mission. Not that it wasn't a thick book, its was actually quite thin; but it was dragging, the words just went on and on and on and—

—he jerked slightly when her legs shifted slightly. Meeting her gaze, she offered him a slight smirk, her own jade eyes seem to glow and flicker with promised fun.

"Perhaps if you get half way through that book, we can have some fun later?"

Now how could he deny that?

* * *

**X) gosh, it's been a while it seems. Sorry about the slow update guys, especially for a fic that's mostly made up of short stories. **

**Lightning's eye color is called aqua blue, but I have also called it turquoise and now jade since jade can be bluish green ^^ **


	11. Karma

**Karma: actions that always come back in response to the a person's own actions**

When Zack woke, the last thing he expected to see was a dark, night sky, starless and covered with thick and heavy clouds. If anything, he was expecting to find himself in the lifestream, maybe with Angeal and Sephiroth. Instead it was a sky that lay before him.

And a chocobo head.

Blinking, Zack's eyes shifted up, staring up at the large bird that easily toward over him, somewhat surprised to find that its feathers were white, not the common yellow of all chocobos. Though as of now, he was too tired to be that surprised and gawking. He was too tired to care at the moment, with his body heavy and sore, with the throbbing pain of stab and bullet wounds from all over his body.

He didn't know how many bullets he took, or how many stabs he endured as he fought off a Shinra army to ensure their freedom. He knew he would pay a high price for their freedom, question was, why was he here? He should be dead, shouldn't he? In the lifestream, wasn't that were everyone went?

Movement caught his eyes, and when Zack moved his head to look, he froze as dizzy pain swarmed over his head, stilling him. He automatically hissed out, cringing at the pain. He heard a shuffle next to him, and a cool hand was pressed against his forehead, stilling him as a calm, soothing voice gently shushed him. Opening his eyes, Zack saw a girl, looking a few years younger than him, looming over. With his Mako eyes, he was able to make out distant features, but nothing immediate popped out before him as her concerned eyes look over him.

A hushed whisper left her lips, and then warmth flooded his senses, lulling him still and back to sleep, the warm presence of the girl still near.

* * *

When Zack woke again, his body was stiff and sore, and his mind fogged and heavy. Blinking his grogginess away, Zack took in the sight of a clear, blue sky above. To his half-conscious state, it was a nice sight to see. Seeing the day bright and clear, it always gave off a comforting feel, like everything was right in the world, which wasn't the case most of the time, blue sky or not.

Still, he enjoyed the sight.

Though he still wanted to know how he was able too. Breathing in, he tried sitting up, wincing at how slow and jerky he was, but he was moving. It wasn't painful, just stiff and lightly uncomfortable. Once, he was finally up, he looked about him, blinking when he recognized the area. He wasn't too far off from where he fought off the Shinra troops.

But how and why was he away from that spot? Shouldn't he be dead? Like he knew he should? Distantly remembering the white chocobo and girl, Zack looked over his shoulder, blinking as he saw the two not too far from him. The snow colored bird was all puffed up, snuggled up in a casing of its own feathers, the girl pressed securely at its side.

Zack blinked a few times as he took in the girl's appearance.

Pink hair.

She had pink hair.

And he thought Sephiroth had rare colored hair.

A white chocobo and a pink haired girl… well, now he's seen everything.

He shifted, intent on rising to move over to them, only he found he couldn't pull himself up all the way. His body felt too heavy and it throbbed achingly at him. He fell back on his butt, grimacing.

"It's a little too soon for you to move," the same calm voice before called out.

Turning, he was surprised to find that the girl wasn't asleep like he had guessed. She was awake, with curious aqua eyes peering at him. Same went for the bird she was leaning on. The chocobo peered at him with a single green eye, lightly curious, but disinterested as he could see with blank look it was giving him.

He offered them both a shaky smile, gently, he told her, "This isn't a time for me to be grounded. My friend, he's—"

"Already gone," the girl answered.

Zack stilled at that. "Gone?" he repeated. Cloud was already gone?

"Did he escape?" he asked quickly.

The girl shrugged, "I guess so. He was a spec on the horizon when I found you. That was two days ago."

Two days.

Cloud was probably too far ahead for him to catch up as he was, unless he used the chocobo, but he got the impression that neither the girl nor bird would be willing to part from one another that easily. Slowly, he laid himself back down, feeling tired and heavy at the realization. He couldn't catch up with Cloud, not as he was. Cloud was too far away for him to reach on his own, and in the condition that he was in, he wouldn't be much help or use to 'd be more of a bother if anything.

He heard a shift on the earth and the girl loomed over him, her eyes concerned as she peered down at him. He stared up at her, a little lost on what to do.

He was supposed to be dead now, wasn't he?

Well, for now, not yet he guessed. This girl found him, and saved him. He didn't quite know how to feel about it. He was ready for death, ready to stand for them both; only to wake and see that fate had other plans, allowing him to wake and breathe, only in the presence of a girl that went out of her way to help a man that was on his way.

He did all he could for Cloud, now, he had another to watch over, a girl he owes his life too.

Breathing in shakily, he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl blinked at him, a little surprised at the question. After a pause, and ignoring the look sent to her by her bird, she told him with a simple shrug.

"Claire. My name is Claire."

"Claire," he repeated, the name sounding like a musical note to him. He cracked a slight grin at that. "It's a pretty name," he murmured, his eyes falling close as they got heavy suddenly. Probably because he tried to push himself up. Warmth was draped over him, soothing his tired body back to sleep.

* * *

A light shake on his shoulder roused him. Opening his glowing eyes, he glanced over to see Claire looming over him like yesterday, only this time, the large, white chocobo stood tall behind her. "It's time to go," she said simply.

"Go?" he repeated groggily, "go where?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere I guess." Hooking her arms around him, she surprised him as she pulled him up, and slowly stood him up. He clamped down and gripped her hard, wincing at the wave of dizziness that lurched his head around. Slowly, she guided him to the large white chocobo, who glared at Zack with angry annoyance for reasons Zack could scarcely understand, and was, currently too tired to care. With a soft, but firm word from Claire, the bird reluctantly crouched down, allowing Zack to easily slip on. Was he was seated securely; he practically slumped on top of the bird. With his full weight hitting it, the chocobo squawked is complaint, only to be shushed by his owner.

"Easy Odin," the girl chastised, easing the bird up and taking the reins around his beak and leading him on. "Any place in mind that you could go to SOLDIER?" she called back as she led the chcocobo.

For a moment, he thought of Aerith and her church, but that'd call attention to her; to anyone really since he was a fugitive. "Anywhere," he said finally, closing his eyes as he rested against the warm, feathered body. "Anywhere Shinra isn't."

She glanced at him from over her shoulder, nodding to him. "Sounds like we'll be heading in the same direction after all. What is your name SOLDIER?"

"I'm Zack. Zack Fair," he managed out, his face pressed against the bird's feathers. Adjusting himself slowly, especially when the bird started to move, its body swaying with each step. Peering up, Zack eyed Claire curiously at her words. She had something against Shinra? Then again, didn't everyone in a sense?

Sighing, he allowed himself to slump on the bird, allowing the call of sleep to pull him back.

He didn't know why he survived, why this girl was here, and why she decided to help him; but he did know that he was grateful, and if it could be helped, he'd make this new turn of events work. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**I've always thought that if Lightning had a signature chocobo, the color would be red, black, and, as of recently, white. Simply because of Odin, who appeared as a white horse. I think I'll probably keep this in any future stories of mine with Lightning owning a chocobo. **

**This takes place at the end of Crisis Core, and an AU ending that Zack didn't die (i really wish he was alive in FF7, no offense Cloud, but i love Zack much more). anyway, Lightning/Claire's story, i'll leave to your own imagination ^^  
**


	12. Low

**Low: situated on the floor; a small extension upward, not high or tall**

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Oh come on, you're doing great!"

"No, this is ridiculous."

"Light… did you shave?"

"Zack! Stop touching me there!"

"But I like the feel of it."

"Damn it…" she swore. "I mean it Zack… stop touching my leg."

"But the skin is so smooth," he insisted coolly, wincing slightly at the strain he was experiencing though.

"You're cheating," she hissed.

"But you cheated the last time we played Strip Poker!"

"I did not— oh for the love of Etro Zack. If I'm sore tomorrow, I'm blaming you."

"Fine fine… I'll touch that stupid spot." Strains of groans could be heard from him as he pushed and reached.

"Almost there…!" he hissed.

"Faster Zack… I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Hold it Light, I'm almost there….just a little more…"

"Oh Zack…"

"Got it!" Zack exclaimed, his fore finger pressed against the large red spot, jerking her slightly, and making her squeak.

"Damn it Zack," she grumbled breathlessly, quivering as she struggled to stay up.

"Wow… that was hard, but addictingly amazing… should we do a round two?"

"Void no! I'm never playing twister with you again!"

"Oh come on Light! Twister is a classic!"

"Not when it puts your butt in my face."

"Oh please Light, you know you like," he teased, grinning smugly. After all, being a soldier brought out the best of his body. He was probably one of the hottest people she'll ever know.

Lightning though wasn't too much in the mood for such teasing. Tangled up in a game and in very awkward positions, also very sore; hearing such a haughty tease made her twitch. "You're right, you know what else I'm going to enjoy? Having the bed to myself tonight."

Zack emitted a dramatic, sad groan. "Liiiight," he groaned.

* * *

**yes, they really were playing twister, when they talked, it just came out dirty ;3**


	13. Mend

**Mend: to fix up; recovery, healing a sick or injured person; to improve**

"I never knew you knew had to sew," Zack declared as he lounged back on the couch, shirtless as he half watched the TV, the other half was taking occasional glances at his girlfriend, still trying to get used to this rare feminine sight. Lightning sat near him, on an arm chair, her hands skillfully weaving the needle through his shirt as she pulled the strands together slowly, her aqua eyes locked on the tear. Absently, she shrugged as she responded.

"Serah is better at things like this, especially cooking and sewing, but I figure that they are both things that wouldn't hurt to know," she said evenly, glancing up at him and admiring the broad chest and abs; to cover it though, she quickly looked down, focusing on her work.

"Yeah, they try to teach us this stuff in the military, but the needle just won't work with me," he admitted sheepishly, stretching his body back, showing off more of his chest to her. Lightning paused slightly, taking in the sight, then quickly returning to her work as he slumped back, grinning at her. "I think my fingers might be too big for it," he went on.

Lightning merely hummed, silently wondering if he was doing this on purpose and his oblivion was just a ploy. At times, it could be hard to tell with Zack.

"It's weird though," he mused to himself, "I haven't been on any missions, at least, not for a while, yet my clothes keep getting ripped and torn."

"Quite a mystery indeed," Lightning agreed calmly, adjusting her feet and crossing them, hiding the knife that hung on her boot. "Quite a mystery indeed."


	14. Net

**OoO so many reviews popping up**

* * *

**Net: a bag made up of threads or cords, often used to catch birds, fish, insects; ect. **

Zack couldn't stop scoffing, much to Lightning's aggravation. He had an endless laughing smirk on his features as he smugly and silently rubbed it in her face. For this reason, Lightning kept an endless scowl on her own features, sending him a glare every now and then. Unfortunately, her glares have either weakened, or he became immune to them. For her glares were easily ignored and overlooked.

"I still can't believe, that living in a place like Bodhum," Zack said, reviving their earlier conversation, "that you have never fished before."

"And I told you," Lightning growled at, "that was something our father always talked about doing, but passed before he got the chance. Mom was too depressed and too wrapped up in work too as well; plus, she didn't like fishing."

"Too bad," Zack sighed as he leaned back in his seat, relaxing while lazily watching the pole. "It's a really relaxing sport."

"It's boring," Lightning grumbled, hardly believing that the day they force her to have a day off, she was spending it doing... this. Sitting in a boat, with poles and staring at the water. She could think of much better things to do than this.

"Oh please," Zack scoffed, "if I didn't drag you out here, you would have spent the day polishing off all that paper work, wouldn't you?"

"…"

"I rest my case."

"I would have read," she insisted.

"Boring history, ways to improve your gunblade or improve yourself, reviewing past battle strategies—"

"I'm tempted to just jump into that water and swim back to shore."

Zack laughed, "I'll just scoop you right back up! You could be my catch of the day!"

Lightning huffed at him, slouching back with a dark pout as she glared at the water. "Of all the things to kidnap me for, why fishing?" she asked.

"I met up with Amodar," Zack admitted with a small shrug, a grim smile on his lips as he remembered the meeting. The man really was the closest thing Lightning and Serah had to a father, even if she didn't acknowledge it herself, but Amodar saw it that way. When Zack came in asking about Lightning, a day off, and if there was anything she's never done before; the man gave him that dark, disapproving look before relenting, stating that Lightning was due for a break.

He was the one that mentioned that Lightning has never fished before. Her father had told her countless time that when Serah was old enough, he'd take them both fishing, though he passed before she could come of age.

With this in mind, Zack took it upon himself to take Lightning out on her first fishing trip!

"Ah," Lightning mused, narrowing her eyes. "I should have known," she muttered.

Zack smiled, leaving his pole for a moment and sitting beside her, drawing her in a one armed hug. "It's not as bad as it seems," he told her, resting his head on top of her while she pouted; though he could tell it was starting to melt away. "The other thing about fishing that makes it so great is that it's relaxing. The waves, the wind—"

"The sound of something dragging your pole away," Lightning cut in, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, the sound of something dragging my…what?!" Zack jerked away, turning around and gawking as his pole started to slide across the boat's rail. Jumping up, he ran after it, grabbing the pole and nearly getting dragged overboard. With half his body hanging, the other struggling to stay aboard, Zack gripped his pole tightly as something on the line tugged and thrashed, struggling to get away with the meal.

Zack's eyes narrowed at this. "Oh no you don't," he whispered, starting to reel it in, "I am a 1st Class SOLDIER! I will not be overpowered by a fish!"

He felt Lightning's hands wrap securely around his torso, half dragging, and half pulling him up. Setting his feet securely, Zack worked with her pull, dragging the fish up slowly to the surface. "Come on," he urged, "just a little more…" He had to rub it in Sephiroth and Genesis's faces that he caught a fish, and they never have in their life! No matter how many times Angeal took them fishing.

There were splashes on the water's surface as the fish thrashed desperately, Zack grinned victoriously, it was in his reach. "Light! Get the net!" he ordered.

Her arms disappeared from his side as she followed orders willingly for once, though Zack was too focused at the moment to realize it; and she slid back to his side, the net pole in her hands reaching out and scooping up the fish.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zack bellowed, jumping up in down and rocking the boat slightly. "We caught a fish!"

"Easy!" Lightning stressed, struggling to stay balanced and keep the twitching fish in the net.

Zack stilled immediately, chuckling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Giving him a dark look, she carefully pulled the net close till the fish was in their reach. Grasping it, Lightning held it up by the mouth, watching the long, dark body twitch and jerk in her hand. "Huh," she mused to herself, a small smile growing on her face. "Actually caught my first fish."

A snap caught her attention and she looked up to see her boyfriend beaming, a camera in his hands as he grinned broadly. "I'm so proud of you!" he gushed. Lightning flushed, grumbling under her breath as she reached into the fish's mouth, unhooking the hook from its gills.

"So, had fun?" Zack asked knowingly, beaming as his eyes slid over the catch of the day.

"It was ok," Lightning said simply.

"Naw, you had fun," Zack declared, his eyes shining. "And this looks like a good dinner for tonight huh? How about we invite everyone to enjoy our first successful catch—"

Ignoring him, Lightning went to the side of the ship, sliding the fish back into the water.

"….wha?" Zack uttered, staring dully at the water.

"Its illegal to take fish out of this area," Lightning answered. "If you want fish for dinner, we can go to the market."

"Ahhhawww."

So much for rubbing it in Genesis and Sephiroth's faces… but, at least he still had proof they caught something.


	15. One

**One: existing, acting, or considered as a single unit, entity, or individual; being a person, thing, or individual instance or member of a number, kind, group, or category; unity**

They seemed to fall together naturally. They worked well with one another and had a great understanding for not only each other, but what they did best.

Mindful, their relationship wasn't always the best.

But it wasn't the worst either.

They didn't always agree, and at times, didn't always catch on to the others thoughts and feelings.

He was a man that grew up with an average childhood, full of family, friends, love, and ease, with little worry about except reaching where ever he was going; and he had a natural dream, a dream to be a hero, to be a savior and a guardian for the people he love and the nation he was devoted too.

She wasn't so lucky as he was. Everything started out as it should have, fill a fateful accident shrunk their family, making it three, and at such a young age. Young enough that her memories of her father were fuzzy and nearly nonexistent, and she grew up not caring as she might have. Her childhood wasn't warm and as simple as it should have. She had to mature, to help her mother; she had also inherited her parent's intimidating eyes and temper, scaring away most children. She grew up dreamless, focusing only on the last of her family as she should.

And then that family depleted to two, and her responsibility became even more clear and severe. She grew up dreamless, doing what she had to, getting by as she had too, and doing what she must. To ensure that she would always be strong enough, she became a soldier, a protector for that last member.

He had his fair share of grim sights and experiences; but he never let them drag him down, at least, not too far down. He always found a reason to smile. Always had a reason to keep going. He always had other he could trust and rely on.

She had seen just as much if not more. She knew death early as a child, she knew how judging and crude people could be. She didn't allow herself to mingle, to soften or crack. She only kept going to ensure the money and support for her sister, the most precious person in the world, the only one that could matter to her.

He was always so open and willing with anyone about anything it seemed.

She was closed and wary with everyone about everything, always guessing and suspecting deeper intentions compared to what they claim.

The first time he saw her, he thought she was beautiful. She was a rare and exotic sight compared to most of the women he saw. Her hair was pale, sometimes pink in the dark, and sometimes white in the right light. Her eyes were a shifting color of blue, green, and grey; like it could never settle on a single color. Her body was lean and thin, almost delicate and frail looking, at first, he had a hard time believing that she was a soldier. Though he could tell with her attitude, she was someone of order and didn't tolerate nonsense.

The first time she saw him, he had all the necessary looks a soldier needed and would imagine to have. Tall, muscled, a man. He even had an odd scar to help with it. His eyes even had an unnerving, pale glow to it; or it would have been. If he didn't have a large, stupid smile on his face.

He greeted her a little more eagerly than he would have for anyone else; hardly noticing the warning, yet curious stare she was giving him.

After all, he got worse from Rufus and Genesis.

It was on that day, with his single greeting, that they both when through more changes than either of them could stand.

She discovered another Snow, much to her displeasure.

He found another Cloud, much to his excitement.

And as time went on, they discovered that there were certain characteristics that made them different.

He found out that she had a temper. A violent temper.

She found out that he was more realistic than Snow, not always lost in the delusional fantasies that the self proclaimed hero made up.

He found that she wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be, or as much as she would have wanted to be. Despite her fierce appearance and attitude, they both found that she could be just as unsure and delicate as anyone else. He was there to help assure her that it was ok to break time to time.

She found that he wasn't always positivity and smiles. That he also needed comfort and support time to time; that he could stress and break, that he would need someone to listen or lean on. She was always there and willing. Even in the earliest hours of the morning.

He found that he enjoyed peace and quiet, that it was nice to have around time to time. And it was nice just having the silence and soaking in her eased presence.

She found that not all parties and gatherings were headache... no, they all still were. But seeing him delighted to be around his friends and people in general, it was more, tolerable. And sometimes, people could be fun... sometimes.

Sometimes they were both thoughtless.

Sometimes she was too cold.

Sometimes he was too passionate.

Sometimes she was too angry.

Sometimes he was too lost and unsure on what to do, what made her tick.

And sometimes, they both knew what the other needed.

Their relationship wasn't the best, nor was it the worst. It wasn't perfect; but they both knew that there was no such thing as perfection in the world.

But it was good enough though.

And to them, that was perfectly fine.


	16. Puppy

**XD this might be my favorite chapter so far, and might become another LightningxZack story**

* * *

**Puppy: a young dog, especially one less than a year old; a presuming, conceited, or empty-headed young man; a softie**

"You're kidding... right?" she couldn't help but ask, her voice hopeful, but instinctively feeling that it was far from a joke. The man before her may have have a sense of humor, but it wasn't often that he would show it around her. At least, not alone.

But he wasn't alone, or so he claimed. Lightning, for her part, was still struggling with the possibility before her. And the man, simply looked torn between being grim, and amused; like an exaggerated parent, torn between scolding his kid, or laughing at his antics.

Lightning though, wasn't finding this situation humorous at all.

Lightning stared down at the... creature before her, trying to make sense of what she was told.

The animal matched what she was told. Its coat was blue-gray, with a dark, almost black mane, with hues of blue shining off the strands. Its body was covered in scars, small nicks and scratches, but the most notable one had to be the x shaped scar on its cheek. And its eyes, intelligent and playful eyes, they glowed that unnatural and almost unnerving blue that all SOLDIERS had.

"I wish I was," Angeal admitted, patting down the lion like creature that seemed to smile up at her, its long tail waving happily, the pale blue flame on the end was a wisp following it. "But, the Puppy here stuck his nose in something he shouldn't have."

"What did he mess with?" Lightning questioned, crouching to peer down at the supposed "Zack".

"Materia," Angeal answered.

Lightning buried her face in her palm.

Materia.

Of course it was materia.

She could see it easily, Zack picking up some strange sphere like item, activating it, never mind the idea or possibility that there would be consequences like these. That is, if he even thought about at all. She could see him finding it and picking it up and checking out its magic without a second thought.

A wet nose pressed against the back of her hand, followed by a warm, soothing lick. Rearing back slightly, Lightning met the curious and happy glowing gaze of the Zack, whatever he was now. Hesitantly, she reached out, lightly touching his snout which he eager returned, pressing his nose against her hand and licking her wrist.

She felt her lips twitch p slightly before she shook her head, standing up and staring down at the wolf-lion like creature. "Why is he there then?" she asked.

Angeal coughed, shuffling on his feet uncomfortably. "I... was hoping that you would watch him while he was like this," the senior SOLDIER admitted.

Lightning shot him a look.

"The materia should wear off or come out on its own," Angeal explained, "unless Zack can bring it out himself, but after a while of him doing nothing, we figured that he couldn't."

"So your just waiting for it to wear off," Lightning finished, "can materia even fade away?"

Angeal shrugged, "There's a possibility."

"And if not?"

"I'm not going to think about that yet," Angeal sighed, turning away. "Just keep an eye on him."

"Again, why is he here? Why am _I _watching him? You're soldiers, and there's Kunsel, or even Reno and Rude, why _me_?"

"We have missions to run, and all you have is paper work."

She shot him a dark look.

"Just watch him for us, kay? And he might mind you better."

Zack seemed to encourage it by whining at her, tilting his head and staring up at her with big eyes.

Lightning scowled at those pleading eyes, muttering a dark, "Fine."

No sooner had she said that word that Angeal turned, leapt off her apartment pathway and walked off as fast as he could, not even waiting for Lightning to say anything else and not telling her anything else.

Zack and Lightning stared after him, till Zack turned his head towards her, his tail wagging to and fro as he beamed up at her.

Lightning stared suspiciously down at him. "I'm going to regret this," she muttered to herself, making room in the door and nodding for the wolf-lion creature to slip in. With a beaming look and a wag of his tail, he darted inside, easily finding the couch and jumping on it, the blue flame at the end of his tail streaming after him.

Lightning peered after him, daring him to do anything out of line. Zack turned, staring up at her innocently, his tail wagging slightly as he made himself comfortable on her couch. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him. "Be good," she told him strictly before turning away and going back to the work she was interrupted from.

After a minute of nothing happening, Lightning had hope.

She hoped a little too soon though.

It was thirty seconds into the second minute when Zack did the one thing he was best at.

Interrupting her work.

Lightning sighed as she felt a wet nose press against her elbow, a whine calling out to her. Turning, she glared down at Zack, who stared up at her. Sighing, she buried her head in her hands, shaking it slightly. Why did this always happen?

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm so bored!" a very familiar voice declared.

Lightning stiffened, not realizing that she spoke out loud, and that she heard Zack's voice.

Slowly, she stared down at the wolf-lion. "Zack?" she asked, almost frightened.

He flashed her a toothy grin. "Hi Light!" he bared, his ears perked up as his tail wagged.

"You can talk?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep! I can talk! It's a miracle, isn't it? I can still talk! And by the way, did you know? You smell really good, and I mean really, really, really, good," Zack purred out, nuzzling her. "And by the way, I don't know why, but I love you! I really do!"

Before she could brace herself, Zack jumped up, putting his weight on her and toppling them both out of her chair, where he eagerly slathered her in licks.

She was going to get Angeal back for this.

* * *

**zack's behavior is based off Dug a lab from Up, one of the most beautiful movies i've ever seen X)**


	17. Quarter

**Quarter: one of the four equal or equivalent parts into which anything is or may be divided; mercy, pity  
**

He was barely conscious most of the time. His glowing eyes stared up at her with an empty gaze, hardly registering her when she loomed over him, surprised that he was even still alive. Blood was everywhere and he was punctured and full of holes from bullet wounds. Around him, the bodies of other Shinra soldier lay all over the place, slumped and lifeless.

She casts her gaze back to him, grimacing at the sight of the dark colored uniform. It was just like the uniform that the once infamous hero wore. A hero that turned on his people and destroyed her home.

And Serah...

Claire tightened her grip on the reins. Her steed, a rare white chocobo she fondly calls Odin, shifts under her, sensing the tension from her, and getting tense himself at the sight of the man lying nearly dead before them, even more so that he wore the SOLDIER uniform.

She was tempted to leave.

She almost did.

But just as she urged her ride forward to walk away from the bodies, the guilt and knowledge that he was still alive slowed her enough till she came to a stop. Sighing, she slipped off her bird, rushing over to the man's side, ignoring its violent eyes that followed her gawkily.

Once she was at his side, her hand lightly pressing against his neck, feeling for a pulse. She found it, beating weakly against her skin. She looked up, meeting his hollowed and dimming eyes. Taking her survival knife, one of the most precious items she'll ever carry, she slid the blade down and dragged it across his clothes, ripping the torn and shredded SOLDIER uniform so that she could get to his body. Once the clothes were pushed away, she grimaced down at the sight.

It was a ruthless sight to see a human body punctured and covered in holes, with blood seeping and curling out and around his body. Taking a small, marble sized light green sphere, Claire squeezed it, shivering at the cold feel of magic weave its way up her arm. Place that hand on the SOLDIER, she relaxed and willed the materia to flow like she wanted it too.

Every bullet in his body weaved out, and was tossed aside; Claire gritted her teeth as she concentrated, sweat beading down as she pulled each bullet out mentally through the materia. Once every single one of them was out, she drew back, gasping as she fell back, hitting the firm and ready body of her steed. Odin cooed softly at her, affectionately nibbling on her hair then using his beak tip to help straighten and clean it. Claire lay for a moment, wincing as her head pounded and her arm tingled.

Opening her eyes, she peered down at the man, reminding herself that she was far from done. Gritting her teeth, she leaned forward, her arm still tingling and her head aching as she reached out, resting her hand on him. Closing her eyes, she let the magic soar through him, checking for internal bleeding and any other injuries, mending him as she went.

Once she was satisfied with his condition, she collapsed, falling forward and laying limply on him as she gasped for breath. The smell of sweat, blood, and earth filled her senses and she squeezed her eyes shut, the smells bringing back the memories of when she smelled something like this before.

The only thing missing was the choking presence of smoke.

A coo from Odin behind her roused her from the pained memories that seemed to eternally haunt her. Grimacing, she opened her eyes, glaring as the sturdy body before her, distantly listening to his heartbeat and his breathing.

It was relaxing and human.

Slowly, she pushed herself up, staring down at the blood stained man, watching him as he breathed much easier than before, his face calm and eased in his sleep.

The way he was... it was... just so human.

Unlike the _hero_... This man was the same as that monster, wasn't he? Wasn't he a monster as well? Carrying the same power, the same glowing eyes that she found unnerving and haunting...

But he wasn't the hero.

She had to remind herself that.

This man wasn't the hero.

Her eyes narrowed though. She did remember seeing him with that killer.

Maybe he wasn't so human... she glanced at the bodies all around her, silently struggling to confirm her suspicions, only to end up even more torn and confused.

With an irritated huff, she slouched back against Odin. It was too late now. She saved him. She possibly just saved a monster. She took out every bullet in his body, and stitched up every bleeding wound on his body. Though he was now covered in scars, he would live. And maybe those scars would fade...

She scowled at herself. What did she care if they faded?

Why did she even care to hang around?

She helped him, her conscious clear. There was no reason to stay if he woke, especially if he was just as bad as the _hero. _

She didn't want to be around to see when he woke. Better to leave him alone to fair on his own.

Besides, she has her own life to struggle with. She has no home after all, and she doesn't want to live in a world with Shinra, SOLDIER, and whatever else that was connected to them. She'd find a new home, for a new start. Just her and Odin.

Just as she moved to get up so that she could ride off and leave the SOLDIER be to his own survival, his glowing eyes opened and locked on her, not as disoriented as they were before.

Claire froze when she saw those eyes locked on her, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

He was awake.

The SOLDIER was awake.

Fear practically had her rooted on spot, her body tense, her hand squeezing her survival knife, though she knew it would do little against him.

Maybe it would be best. At least she could see her family again, for an eternal reunion.

Just as she prepared for the worst, he smiled at her. A warm, kind, easing smile that made her stiffen with her heart skipping a beat. His eyes glowed up at her, relief in them at the sight of her, like he was glad to see someone when he woke. Then his eyes slid back close, though that eased smile was still on his lips; so trusting and relaxed.

Claire slumped beside him, gawking at him.

Those were the eyes of a monster, or a smile a killer would have. She was sure of that. It was too kind. Too warm.

She relaxed, sighing to herself and readjusting her seat, peering down at him.

This wasn't a monster. This wasn't like that hero that came and destroyed her life. This was a man. An injured man that was probably in over his head for there to be so many Shinra soldiers around him. There wasn't a reason to leave him alone. There wasn't a reason to abandon him.

At least, she felt like there wasn't a reason.

Or maybe this was just what she was just telling herself.

Whatever it was, she wasn't going to leave him, at least, not yet. Not till he was back on his own two feet.

* * *

**this is a bit of a companion chapter to Karma, something in Claire's POV and to add some depth to it because i do feel there could be more to add to that chapter  
**


	18. Rouse

**Rouse: to bring out of a state of sleep, unconsciousness, inactivity, fancied security, apathy, depression, etc; to stir or incite to strong indignation or anger  
**

She learned fairly quickly that Zack was a deep sleeper; especially in an environment that he knew well enough that he could relax in.

Like her home.

At her home, if he was that tired, he could sleep the day away. He could sleep deep enough and long enough to recharge all his energy that he could spend when he woke.

She was half tempted to wake him and cut off that charge, but that would mean dealing with what he was able to gather and right now, she really wasn't in much of a mood for it. And she was really warm now too.

It was winter in Bodhum, with the temperature dropping enough for the hot adapted natives to be extra sensitive to any chill.

Begrudgingly, Lightning was one of those people, and maybe one of the worst. She couldn't stand cold weather at all.

Zack, the alien from Gaia knew this, and like the otherworldly being that he is, laughing at what she declared was cold; took advantage of it to stay at her home for free, so long as he acted as her blanket and bear through these cold, winter nights.

Unfortunately, she could never refuse him.

She'd be crazy if she did.

He really was like a giant, warm teddy bear, eager for the cuddle and content with the contact. While he took a rare and heavy nap, she was warm against the cold air and can enjoy the peace that comes when he sleeps. It seemed like a pretty fair deal so far.

Marking the page of her book, Lightning leaned back and stretched, groaning with the motion. Zack, sprawled out on top of her like a large, human blanket, shifted slightly, his head nuzzling her stomach as he murmured in his sleep as a quiet complaint for her actions. Easing down, she ran her fingers through his hair, lulling him back to a content sleep easily.

This was a good deal. Zack got his needed sleep and she was warm. And, in a since, they were both spending time together. Company didn't always have to be awake and active.

Being content and at each others sides was just as good.

Absently, Lightning noticed that she should get a new couch. Zack was one of the tallest people she's ever known and met, just about as tall as Snow it seems. And like the oaf, it seemed the couch was too small for him.

She'll look into that, later though. With a lazy toss, she set her book on the coffee table before adjusting herself in Zack's arms, snuggling down till her head was nestled under his chin, her own arms wrapped around him. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes, distantly listening to her lover's easy breathing, his calm heart beat, and the rush of wind gliding past the window.

Later, she'll go out and buy a new couch for him; after her nap... and in the spring, where she was safe from any touch of cold weather.


	19. Satire

**Satire: irony, sarcasm, ridicule**

She really couldn't believe it. It must be a cruel, ironic, twist of fate. That's what this all must be.

In a sense, she was dating a hero too.

A loud, jolly, hero.

Just like Snow.

Just like her dad.

She was dating hero. A man that saw and believed in the goodness of the world and was pretty positive about a lot of things in life.

Its what most people see at first glance. She was with another Snow.

The first time she met him when he came to Bodhum to help with the wildlife, she thought he was another Snow and even prayed to dear Etro that they would not cross paths often.

Etro was not merciful.

And in a sense, she was glad.

Though he was a lot like Snow, there were differences. Differences she wouldn't have known if she wasn't given a chance to know.

Unlike Snow, he could back up his words. He did what he had too, and he didn't believe that everyone was righteous. He'd like to think that the people and the world could be, but was realistic enough to know that it won't always be; that people will be selfish, people could be cold and distant.

He wasn't always positivity and smiles and jolliness. He could serious, frightening, and cold when he wanted to be, especially when he was mad.

He had similarities to Snow, but he wasn't Snow.

He was Zack Fair, a SOLDIER from Midgar, from a world that wasn't as colorful as her own, and it was duller and darker, even more distant. He was a hero, a real hero.

He was her own, special hero, and nothing like Snow.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was a bit funny in a sense.

He never thought he'd meet another Cloud. Someone that can be just as quiet, just as cold, and maybe even more ruthless and frightening. Only this one didn't go by Cloud, though her name was sky related.

She went by Lightning.

At first, he wouldn't have thought of Lightning. Maybe rose because of her pink hair, small frame, and sort of delicate beauty she had; it reminded him of a rose.

Though when he found out about her personality and how she was in battle, he could see now how Lightning seemed to fit her. She was fast and graceful, quite a sight to see; and she moved fast enough that the next time you blink, she was already across the battle field, tearing down all their opponents.

She was just like Cloud in that sense.

She was fast in battle, easily cutting down any that stood in her way. She could plan a strategy as she went and used everything to her advantage.

She also didn't talk much or just didn't like too, especially to those that wasted her time; sort of like his friend.

She had scary eyes at first glance, and a cold and neutral face that made it hard to guess what was going through her head. And chocobos crowded her and adored her like they do with Cloud, much to their both great annoyance.

There were a lot of things about her that reminded him of Cloud.

But he does realize that there were a lot of things about her that weren't like his Cloud.

She had a temper. A very violent temper.

She could be demanding when she wanted to be and made it very clear what she thought of people. She did like people to think that she was tough, and hated being overlooked because of her smaller, delicate appearance.

She had a soft side, a soft side she was willing to show openly, at times. A soft side that brought out her beauty and made her glow when she smiled. When she smiled, with a shine in her blue green eyes, it matched with her pale, pink hair and heart shaped face.

It made everything fit.

It was funny that he had met another Cloud in such a bight and lively place as Bodhum; but he found that she wasn't entirely like his Cloud.

She was more open Cloud has ever been, more blunt, and actually acted when she needed too, intentionally or not.

She was like a rose, beautiful and full of thorns, but just as pleasant to have around.

She was his own little rose, a rose he wasn't willing to let go.

* * *

**though there's hardly any info about Lightning and Serah's dad, it was mentioned to me that in an interview, Lightning's father was similar to Snow. **

**i also like to think that one of them were in the GC**

**and 7 more chapters till this is done! and The Black Knight should have about roughly 3... its going to end either Ch 32 to 35 i'm guessing. **

**anyways, thanks everyone for reading! ^^ **


	20. Tension

**this chapter was inspired by a few things. i realize i didn't write a Zack and Lightning chapter for my fic Subtle Soldier, where lightning is denzel's mother/guardian and there are a few chapters where she's paired up with men. **

**zack was the only one that didn't show that ^^; **

**also, this is my all time favorite game ;3**

* * *

**Tension: the act of stretching or straining; intense, suspense, anxiety, excitement, pressure  
**

Zack pressed his body against the slab, clutching his gun tightly, listening intently for any sound or movement. Anything could set their situation off. One wrong move, one single sound and they'd give away their position. Out of all cost, it couldn't be given away. Beside him, a smaller body rolled up, easing themselves alongside him, also clutching her gun tightly.

"Any sign of them?" she whispered, leaning over him and listening.

"Not so far," he whispered back. The enemies were good at this, he wouldn't deny that. He smirked, laughing at the realization. They were taking them seriously; he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Either they were worthy to be taken seriously, or they really, really wanted to win the battle. Likely the latter.

No doubt they had it all planned out too. Every step and every hiding place, knowing them, they would go above ground, using their sharp eyes to hunt them down. Instinctively, Zack looked up, grimacing when he saw that they were easy prey from above. Leaning over, he whispered to her, "You take the front, I'll take the back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you can sneak up on them, I'll get whoever will sneak up on us."

"Awesome, they're so going down!"

He quickly shushed her, a broad smile on his lips as his eyes gleamed playfully with hers. As giddy as they were, they had to win first. Then they could go wild.

Following the plan, she moved around him, and he easily brought up the rear, looking back occasionally for any suspicious movement in the shadows. Nothing immediate ever popped out though, no movement, not even the sound of someone lurking around.

For a moment, he almost thought that they were only ones in here. It was only till a loud bang was shot and Zack's gear lit up and beeped loudly, making them jump and freeze at the realization.

Zack was just shot.

And they were being sniped.

"Move! Move! Move!" he shouted, and with a squeal, she didn't have to be told twice, running blindly away with him closing in behind her, looking over his shoulder to see the bright green and red light move away from their hiding spot and to a different location.

Another bang was heard, but thankfully, neither of their gear lit up. They both dove and hid, firing blindly out to chase away their hunters.

"You ok Marlene?" he asked her.

"I got nineteen lives left!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes as she glared out.

"Lucky," he muttered. He only had six.

Why were they ganging up on him?

"I'm moving up," Marlene whispered to him, crawling back and to the stairwell, muttering about getting Denzel before she dies. Wishing her luck, Zack crept out himself, searching for his own opponent.

She had to be around her somewhere...

He froze when he heard a promising click behind him, then slouched with a curse. "How did you sneak up on me?" he asked, turning around, but was quickly hushed when her lips met his, but she quickly drew away before he had a chance to fully enjoy, a coy smirk on her face. "You should be on your guard more," she teased, "anyone could sneak up on you."

He smirked at her, leaning in for a chaste kiss, delighted when she welcomed it. Resting his forehead on her own, he whispered to her, "So long as its you, besides, I don't think I ever could." His glowing eyes gleamed brightly at her, while she smiled broadly back at him.

Distantly, shouts were heard along with the bellow of running feet and rapid fires of a lazier gun.

"Light! Help! She's trying to kill me!" Denzel cried out, behind him, Marlene was hot on his tail, firing wildly as he laughed maniacally. Both soldiers watched as they dashed by, oblivious to the gross moment they were sharing. They both smirked at the pair. "Love is war," Zack offered with a shrug.

"Indeed," Lightning agreed, casually raising her own gun and shot Zack before dashing off, his gear alerting him that he lost another life.

Zack stood, shocked for a moment before he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Oh its on," he whispered, smirking as he grasped his own gun and dashed off after her.


	21. Umbrella

**fast update! i'm in a Fairron mood today and i'm guessing that's the official name for them... is it?**

* * *

**Umbrella: a light, small, portable, usually circular cover for protection from rain or sun, consisting of a fabric held on a collapsible frame of thin ribs radiating from the top of a carrying stick or handle;something that covers and protects; any general kind of protection**

She was never one to open up, much less rely, on anyone; not even Serah. She was closed off and firm, not yielding to anyone for anything. She endured every struggle life sent at her, taking every blow and pushing back, staying on her own two feet as she carried responsibilities on her shoulders. Responsibilities she wouldn't even let Serah share.

She always was the one that came to the rescue, was there when she was needed and did what she had to do.

She held Serah when their mother passed, and scarred any bullies that dared bother in high school.

She picked up Hope and lead him on a path when he was angry, scared, and confused; giving him a direction and goal to focus on to help him get on with his life.

She assured Fang and Vanille that they had another chance in life, that they had friends here and that they weren't alone.

She sympathized with Sazh on the son of his son and the promise that they would both get their family back.

She even encouraged Snow to get off his ass and to get a move on since her sister wasn't giving up on them.

She always saved and helped the people when they needed her. Without a second thought, she dove in where she was needed and did what she had too.

Never though, has she ever been saved or assured.

Never did she ever thought that she would be saved and assured.

But it happened, whether she wanted it too or not.

It happened on her vacation, one she was threatened that she had to take by Amodar, or she would have been suspended from the GC for a few months. On the first day of her day off, with Snow out with NORA, Serah teaching at school, Sazh working as a pilot, and Hope back in school; she was glad to find that she had this day all to herself.

And she spent this day on the beach her house was practically on.

Wearing a loose shirt and shorts, Lightning slowly drifted down the beach, barefoot, enjoying the rush of the waves at her side and the cool brush of the salty air around her. Even more so, the peace on it. The beach wasn't populated today, most people off at work. She had this whole beach all to herself, much to the soldier's delight.

There was nothing to bother her here-

"Hey babe!"

Never mind.

Lightning scowled, turning to glare at the offender that decided to mess with her. It was a surfer with wild, crazy hair and a well muscled body that she was sure had most of the female population at his feet.

Too bad she was used to seeing half naked men with well toned muscles, most even had better packs than this guy.

And most were very well aware when they were not wanted.

This man didn't seem too aware though. Grinning like an idiot, he slanted over to her, his eyes roaming up and down her figure lazily; almost fairly sure of himself that she was naturally and already in the bag. Lightning rolled her eyes, decided to just go ahead and ignore the man, it wasn't often, but she met types like him, men that couldn't get a clue.

Either way, they all suffer in the end.

"You free tonight?" he called out, speeding up and easily catching up to her pace, smirking at her.

She still ignored him, trying to listen to the waves instead, though they seemed quiet now, with the man beside her being much louder. Oblivious to the fact that he wasn't wanted, the surfer went on and on and on about the most uninteresting things to Lightning's ears.

She was just about ready to snap when the surfer grabbed her elbow, scowling lightly as he scolded her for ignoring him. Before she could move, either punch him or tug her arm free, most likely the former; a large hand came upon her shoulder, easily dragging her away from the surfer and pressing her against a larger, hard, muscled body, a body that could even rival the soldiers she see every day, with a firm arm easily resting around her shoulders and keeping her there loosely.

Baffled, Lightning stood still as the situation played out before her.

"Hey buddy," a voice above her chirped, though there was an unmistakeable growl under his voice, "What do you think your doing with my girl?"

The surfer gawked at the man that held her, easily encased in his shadow. Lightning herself froze, her expression darkening at those words.

His girl?

"Impossible," the surfer weakly declared, "the-there's no way she's your... she's too pretty for you!"

Lightning was adjusted, pressed closer, her head coming and resting on him as she felt his jaw lay lightly on top of her head, hearing the clear smirk in his voice. "Maybe, maybe not. She's definitely a little too much for you though." An umbrella suddenly appeared, jabbing straight at the surfer, "Now go before I whoop your butt for bothering my girl."

Scowling at him, the surfer left, muttering under his breath. The man leaned away slightly, resting the umbrella against his shoulders, though he still kept his arm around her. "That was fun," he offered, a broad smile in his voice.

"Unnecessary," she bit out, moving his arm off her shoulders and glaring up at him and seeing her "lover" for the first time.

He was pale, paler than most residence in Bodhum... maybe even too pale to be from Bodhum. Lightning was considered here by Bodhum standards, this man was even paler than her. He had to be a tourist then, from a different city that didn't get much sun. His hair was black and his eyes were vivid cobalt blue that seemed to glow. He smiled a bright smile and had an x shaped scar on his cheek that Lightning couldn't help but stare at.

Out of all the scars she's seen in her time, this has to be one of the oddest yet... how does one get an x shaped scar?

The man shrugged, catching her attention while he smiled an easy smile at her. "Well, you needed to get that creep off your back, that went better than throwing a fist," he offered her. She rolled her eyes at him though. "Would have made me feel better," she muttered. To her surprise, the man laughed at that.

"You sort of do look like someone that would get in fights," he chuckled, his eyes shining as he grinned down at her, "well, its more like a look in your eye... pretty eyes by the way."

Lightning blinked at him before turning away with a huff. "Whatever," she muttered, resuming her walk down the beach. The man followed her, much like the surfer before, but as he moved to snarl at him, she caught a glimpse of her first stalker, standing with three other men, eyeing the two of them. Narrowing her eyes in a dark glare, she noted and recorded their appearances, slowing down enough for her unnecessary savior to walk up alongside her.

She'd get those four later when she was back home, alerting the GC of possible harassers.

"I guess you really didn't want a fight tonight," he mused thoughtfully.

She sighed, turning away and listening to the waves, much louder and clearer now, even with the man beside her. At least he wasn't rambling on. "Its my vacation," she admitted, "first one I've had in a long while. I should be able to enjoy the beach without something turning violent."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked, "I'm visiting here, and I'm assuming you're a resident...?"

"I am."

He grinned, "Awesome, how about I keep your vacation peaceful and you give me a tour, at least, for today."

"Whatever," she sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he beamed. "I'm Zack by the way, Zack Fair."

"Lightning," she found herself saying automatically.

"Lightning," he repeated, trying the name on his own lips. "Cool, how'd you get it? What's the inspiration? Where you like, born during a storm or something?"

"Sort of."

"Hm," he hummed, "I guess that'll be another tale for another time then. So is Bodhum all beach or is there more to this city?"

"Mostly its the beach, but we do have the best fireworks," Lightning told him, a slight tinge of pride in her tone, her eyes shining at the memories of the beauties that would light of the night sky. "We're actually having them tonight so you'll see for yourself," Lightning told him unconsciously, completely unaware that she was keeping up a conversation with this stranger.

Zack merely smiled beside her, believing and taking in every word she said, his umbrella resting against his shoulders as he walked alongside her down the bay, chatting with her like an old friend and changing her life more than she could ever imagine.

Though that will come later with the discoveries that come with the growing relationship.

* * *

**this chapter was inspired by zack's vacation at the beach and where he used an umbrella as a weapon X)**


	22. Victim

**i was saving this info till the last chapter, but i decided i'll show it here and in the last the chapter. when 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning are done, i'll be posting a new Fairron story (if that's the official name for the pairing) and the epilogue for The Black Knight is posted up and completed, leaves me open to do something else for them.**

**now, i do have two, maybe three upcoming stories for Zack and Lightning: To Court a Queen and SOLDIER at Her Side; and the last i'm still thinking about, Puppy.  
**

**To Court a Queen: is a bit historical, Zack is a knight sent by his king to woo and marry Queen Lightning to strengthen an alliance between Bodhum and Midgar from the growing threat of Paddra's king, Caius. there are other pairing in this and doesn't focus entirely on Zack and Lightning, but they are the main ones. story has also a very high chance of being long.  
**

**SOLDIER at Her Side: inspired by two chapters that were written in my story 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning. in this, Claire is a survivor of Nibelheim, wandering around aimless after Sephiroth destroyed her home. She finds an unconscious and nearly dead Zack and against her better judgement, helps him. i have no idea how long this would be, it could be quite short. **

**Puppy: also inspired by a chapter from 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning and the chapter has the same name. Zack should have listened to Angeal when he told him don't pick up strange Materia he doesn't know. Especially when it literally turned him into a puppy. i don't know how seriously i could take this one, but could be a fun story to work on, and like SOLDIER at Her Side, could be short, but could also be long. **

**if you guys have a preference on which should come first, let me know, otherwise, i'll surprise you guys. **

**i don't think i've ever written any angst for 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning, well then, to make up for it, some angst.**

* * *

**Victim: someone that suffers from injuries or has been verbally abused; cheated by emotions or ignorance; someone or animal that is regarded as a sacrifice**

Zack ran as fast as he could, shoving and dodging past the unfortunate bystanders in his way, he was both deaf and blind to them as he ran, focused straight ahead of him, trying to reach a specific hospital room. In his hand was a cell that he clutched tightly, tight enough that there was a risk that it would crack and break. He scarcely noticed though, his mind too jumbled to notice anything else.

It started with a call he got as he was leaving his home. A call from Serah.

_"She hurt!"_

That was the first thing to catch his attention.

_ "...she's not waking up..."_

He was already running as soon as those words left her mouth, the cell clicked shut, barely catching any details on which hospital he should go to.

He's been running since, dodging and shoving past people, blind and deaf to anything and anyone around him as he ran. Not even the rush of blood in his hears could be heard or the frantic pound his heart and he ran on, not even noticing him muscles screaming at him to stop or slow down at least.

All he could hear was what Serah said on the phone.

_"She hurt!"_

_"...not waking up..."_

_"...hurt..."_

_"...waking up..."_

Don't let him loose her. Don't let him loose her like he lost Angeal.

He stopped finally when he found himself in a hall, Serah hunched over and curled in on herself, her similar blue eyes staring out worriedly at the hospital room across from her. Wordlessly, Zack slipped up, staring through the glass and at the dreaded patient.

Lightning lay in the hospital bed, her head tilted to the side while her eyes were closed, sleeping like there was nothing wrong with the world. The cast wrapped tightly around her arm though said otherwise, as did the bloodstains that were faded on the wrapping and the white bandages scattered over her body.

"It was a pack of silver lobos," Serah answered weakly, automatically. "She was traveling with Rygdea and two others. She went over a steep rocky hill with one of those lobos... doctors say its a miracle that she's still alive but... they don't know it she'll ever wake."

Zack didn't respond. He couldn't respond. He had no idea what to say to Serah. Or even if it would be best if he said anything at all. He might make things worse instead of better. He was in shock with Serah; anything he said might not be best.

Serah seemed to understand though. Something she adapted form Lightning he was sure. Her sister was never one to be verbal about her thoughts or feelings. It seemed like something Serah learned to sense on her own, whatever her sister was thinking or feeling. Serah could always tell.

"You can go in," she uttered to him. "The doctors said it was ok, I'm going to call Hope..."

Hope would be just as bad as they are about this. Everyone in their group is going to take this badly.

While Serah rose up, slipping out her cell, Zack quietly slipped into the room, staring down at Lightning's still, sleeping form. Purposely, he made his steps loud as he moved towards her; Lightning has always been a light sleeper, she always woke when he was careless to growl at him.

She hardly moved. Her eyes still closed and her expression peaceful. Stopping at her bed side, he leaned forward, peering at her intently, half expecting her eyes to open as she sensed his near presence.

Still nothing.

"Light," he said, his voice loud in this quiet room to his sensitive ears. "Light?" he repeated desperately, reaching out and touching her bandaged cheek.

Still nothing. Not even a twitch.

Sighing, he slumped back in the chair that was set by the bed side, staring at her, oblivious to anything else around him or outside this room. He didn't see Serah pacing in the hall, choking up as she talked on the phone. He didn't notice when Snow appeared, looking gravely in before pulling Serah close and slowly dragging her away. He didn't feel the stares of any of the nurses or doctors that passed, glancing at the large, darkly clothed man sitting quietly at the woman's side.

All his attention was solely on her; and that where it needed to be.

Shyly, he reached, gently taking her hand as if it was bound to shatter. Breathing in, he tried again.

"Hey Light."

Her steady breathing filled the room, along with the steady, assuring beep of the heart monitor.

"They say that people in comas can still hear others... is that true? Can you hear me or am I just being crazy?" he weakly joked. His smile was quick to drop with the heavy silence in the room between the two of them, the beeping monitor becoming a steady drum of white noise to Zack's ears.

The only loud sound in the room to him was Lightning's quiet breathing.

"Was the fall really that bad?" Zack asked her, scooting closer and slightly tightening his grip on her hand. "If I was there, do you think it would have been different?" He smiled grimly. "You'd probably scoff at that. Me being there wouldn't make that much of a difference, or so you'd say..."

He looked away from her, down at their entwined hands, with hers as limp as her body in his larger hand. "I know you took a bad fall Light, I know its a miracle that your still alive but... if it really was a miracle, you'd be awake wouldn't you? You'd be bossing everyone around as you always do..."

He squeezed her hand.

"Wake up Light, please, wake up, make this a real miracle," he pleaded to her, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the bed, his head pressing lightly against her side.

He nearly jumped when he received a weak squeeze. Looking up, his wide and relieved Mako eyes found tired, squinting sea green eyes peeking out from their lids. He smiled, returning her squeeze and keeping it, even when her eyes slid closed and she sighed, lulling herself back into a wary sleep. Rising, Zack leaned over her, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Get better soon," he whispered to her.

He got another weak grip, making him smile.

She'd try.


	23. Weird

**Weird: odd, strange, different, supernatural , bizarre; fate, controlling destiny  
**

They were staring, Claire could feel it. The feeling of those stares made her grip her crayon tighter, tight enough that she was probably going to break it. For the moment though, she didn't care.

What she really cared about was flinging it at the smug blonde sitting across the room, his blue eyes laughing at the sight of her odd pink hair. Just the fact that the stupid little Shinra boy was laughing about it, didn't mean she was going to take it. Her daddy was scarier than his. He wouldn't stand for anyone making fun of him. There was no reason she couldn't be the same.

But then her daddy's words would rang in her ears, leaving a sour taste in her mouth_. _

_"Claire, we're not like are different, more different than they can think or imagine. But just because we're different doesn't make us better or worse than the rest of them. Never think that you are, even when they think it themselves. You are better than that."  
_

She was better than that. She wasn't as low as Shinra and didn't have that high and mighty attitude that the spoiled brat had. She wouldn't go to his level. Closing her eyes, Claire tried ignoring him, listening to the other children in the classroom and using those sounds to deafen his sniggers. She wouldn't get in trouble. Not today. She wouldn't get daddy's disappointed stare today.

A balled up piece of paper flew at her, bouncing off her head , making her jump and with it, Claire's crayon snapped in two.

For the longest moment, Claire stared down at her picture, seeing half of a broken crayon lying on the ground, scattering small dust all over the paper and smearing the picture of her daddy.

Then he called out to her in a loud sneering voice, "Oooooops."

Claire breathed in, her eyes still closed.

"Sorry _Pinky_, my hand slipped."

Silently, she rose up and walked away to the cupboard, hovering around the bin that held the other crayons and maybe other colors on the shelf.

"You're not _crying_, are you?" Shinra's brat asked, suddenly behind her, smirking as he watched her shake. He was just about to finish the blow and earn his victory; but she moved faster than he expected. In a blink of an eye, she turned around and was on him, her eyes flashing angrily as her mouth was twisted into a ferocious snarl.

Before he could so much as jump away from her, he felt cold, gooey goop on his head, the stinky smell of finger paint drafting down to his nose.

"Sorry _Pinky_," she growled mockingly, "my hand slipped."

Stiffly, he stood there, gawking as he felt the cold goo drip and curl down his head, dying his hair a different color. Stiffly, he looked at the first reflection he found, seeing that she had dumped the brightest pink right on his head and had purposely ruined his hair.

Claire leaned back on one leg, her arms crossed as she held the now empty finger paint tin, smirking proudly at her work while the Shinra brat stared, open mouth at his reflection. When it finally clicked in his head, his reaction was immediate.

_"DAAADDDYYYYYY!"_

* * *

"He started it," Claire mutteredly darkly to herself, glaring at the back of the teacher that went to calm the hysterical Rufus as best as she could, not even scolding the boy; much to Claire's agitation. Rufus was in just as much trouble as she was, in her own mind. He was the one that started it. He should suffer for it.

But nope, Gaiai forbid that _Shinra _ever got in trouble.

When he sent her a dark look across the room, she eagerly met it by sticking her tongue out at him. Rufus's was raw fury at this, his face went red and Claire almost thought he was going to charge in and tackle her.

But the teacher was there, worrying over his hair and grounding him there as she clucked and fussed over the pink covering his blonde hair. Claire rolled her eyes at the teacher, leaning back in the timeout chair and glaring at the wall. She already knew that she was going to get the look and a talking too about this. She could already hear her daddy's tired voice about this; but then again, he wasn't too fond of Shinra either. Maybe he'd laugh at this. Find humor in it and congratulate her.

She highly doubted that.

There was movement in the corner of her eye and Claire turned with a sharp glare at the occupant that dared come near her. It was a grinning boy with spiky black hair and beaming blue eyes, eyes she noticed that were a darker shade than her own, with had more green in them. The boy sat in a chair near her, still smiling and not even flinching at the glare she was giving him.

"Hi," he chirped finally.

Claire didn't reply, she was in a sour mood, the last thing she wanted was company.

Despite her angry silence, the boy didn't leave; though his smile shrunk a little. Shifting in his chair, he asked, "You're Claire Farron, right? The hero's daughter?"

"What do you want?" she growled.

He smiled brightly, delighted to finally get a reaction out of her. "I'm Zack Fair!" he said, pointing his thumb at his chest as he puffed it out.

"I don't care," she snipped, and turned away from him.

"You will someday," he declared.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged.

"Yep! I'm going to be an even better hero than your dad," he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you won't!" she snarled, "Daddy's the best! You'll never be a better hero than him!"

He crossed his arms, smirking as he met her glare with challenging eyes. Confidently, he said, "You don't know that."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I do know that."

"Fair!"

Both jumped, looking up to see the scowling teacher glowering at them. "Move away from Farron, unless you want to join her."

Zack pouted at her before nodding. Shooting her a bit of an apologetic glance, he got up and joined the other kids. Claire glared after him but turned it towards the wall when the teacher shot her a look. With a huff, Claire blew some of the hair out of her face in annoyance, leaning back till her head touched the wall.

This was going to be a long timeout.

* * *

As she expected, she got the stare.

Her head bowed, Claire kept her eyes on the floor, overshadowed by his towering form. The teacher didn't even snag him yet to tattle about today and he found her and was already staring down at her with his tired green eyes.

"He started," she weakly muttered.

"I'm sure he did," he agreed simply. "But he left out those details when I got the call, and when he told his father."

"Sorry," she mumbled, defeated.

She jumped slightly when his hand rested on her hand, gently weaving through her odd locks. His warm breath brushed over her face as he bent down, leaning forward and lightly resting his forehead against hers. "What was it about?" he asked her gently.

"Something stupid."

He lightly chuckled at that, his green eyes peeking down at her. "It wasn't stupid for you if you reacted badly about it."

"He ruined a picture I was going to give to you."

Her daddy sounded torn between sighing and laughing. "You could always give me another picture, I'd cherish it either way."

"But I worked hard on it! It was perfect!" Claire insisted.

"I'm sure it was," he eased, "but everything you make is beautiful and perfect in my eyes. I understand that you're angry at Shinra, and making his hair pink is quite fitting since that is the reason for your squabbles," he chuckled, "but it was unnecessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I was just angry."

"I can imagine," he said pulling her into a hug. "But your rage is spent isn't it? Shinra got what he deserves, probably for a while, hasn't he?"

"Yes," she sighed.

She felt him nod before he rose up, holding her hand in his larger one. "Lets go home then, Angeal's waiting for us with big news, or so he says."

Claire beamed beside, with an excited "Really?!" she rushed forward, dragging her father with her and almost making him fall at the sudden pull, his long silver hair sweeping behind him.

* * *

Claire frown at the picture, glaring at it grudgingly.

Despite what her father assured, no matter how she looked at this, it didn't change the fact that it wasn't as good as the one she did yesterday.

Sighing, Claire dropped her crayon on the said drawing, pouting darkly at it. Daddy assured her he'd love anything she made, and he could prove it. She's been to his office enough to see all her creations either hung up or were used to decorate his desk. This drawing would get just as much love and admiration.

She wasn't happy with that though. The drawing from yesterday, that's what she wanted her daddy to hang. But that picture ended up getting thrown away when the teacher was cleaning the room. At that bitter reminder, Claire shot a dark look at the teacher, who was trying to assure Shinra that his hair wasn't too bad.

It was still a vivid bright pink that they couldn't wash out, so possibly, it wasn't finger paint, though she had no idea what else it could be. Claire smirked victoriously at this. From the looks of things though, Shinra was going to have pink hair for a while now.

She quickly turned away when Rufus turned his accusing eyes her way, trying to hide her smirk.

It was really satisfying seeing him with pink hair; a really sweet victory.

Claire's delight faded though at another glance down at her drawing again, sighing sadly. It was a real shame about that drawing. Even with staining crayon dust scattered all over it, she could have saved it and made it work. It couldn't be helped though. It was gone now. The teacher saw to that.

Before Claire could give her another bitter glare, paper was suddenly shoved in her face, a familiar voice saying, "This is yours, right?"

Blinking, Claire leaned away, gasping when she saw that it was her drawing. Grabbing it, she moved it and stared down at it in awe. It wasn't thrown away! She looked past it to see the boy from yesterday standing there a little sheepishly, his cheeks pink for some reason.

"I grabbed it before the teacher," he said quickly looking away as he rubbed his neck. "Sorry if its a little wrinkled, my bag's a mess and I was in a hurry and it looked important to you and I realize that wasn't the best way for our first meeting to go and-"

He stiffened, suddenly cut off as she embraced him tightly, squeezing his larger body close to hers. His face got beat red at this. She was oblivious to this though, a big grin on her face. "Thank you!" she exclaimed jumping away to stare at it, to see what she could fix and add, and was delighted to find that any crayon dust that was left was gone. "Did you wipe away the dust?"

"Yeah," he said quickly, "its never fun having those stains so..."

She smiled brightly and he returned it just as brightly.

"Its Zack right?" she asked him.

He grinned, "Yep!" Somewhat boldly, he sat across from her, grinning, his eyes bright while she beamed down at the drawing. "Does this make up for yesterday?" he asked.

She blinked up at him curiously.

He shifted in his seat, nodding to the drawing. "Our meeting yesterday, it wasn't nice of me to act like that... and I want us to be friends because we'd be seeing each other a lot and-"

"You're Angeal's new apprentice aren't you," Claire asked knowingly, recalling the big news Angeal had yesterday, telling her that she'd have a new friend to hang out with while the adults were busy, that would be training alongside her.

He smiled sheepishly. "I am," he confirmed.

"Well... so long as you know I'm always right, we'll be good friends."

He arced a brow at that. "Always?" he repeated mockingly.

"Yes, always. Because one of the Turks that babysits the brat over there told me women are always right."

He scoffed at that. "Yeah right."

She shot him a dark look. "Its true!" she insisted, "I'm even able to outsmart stupid Reno and Rude!"

"Well of course you could," Zack teased, "their stupid."

Claire's face reddened, embarrassed and angry. Growling, she lounged at Zack, just as he jumped up and away, laughing as she chased him around the classroom, much to the teacher's displeasure. As her shouts filled the air, the cries of laughter rose up as other kids joined the chase; even Claire's snarls turned to laughter as she sped after Zack, having more fun than she's ever had in this room.


	24. Xanadu

**Xanadu: ****a place of great beauty, luxury, and contentment; a relaxing area. **

Zack couldn't stop licking his lips, the heavenly aroma of the pizza sinfully rifting up to his nose. He hummed conently to himself, clutching the box securely in his hands. He was ready to dig in. And what better place than resting area for all of Shinra's members? Even more so, by the sound of the shuffling that came form the other side of the door, Lightning was already there.

"Ok Light, I got the pizza and... woah..." Zack gawked, narrowly dogding Lightning as she zipped past, a scowl on her features as her eyes were distant as she paced to and fro. "Everything... ok?" Zack asked slowly, his eyes following her form, still stunned.

"No," Lightning growled, oblivious to his awe. "We have a murderer on the lose and I can't figure him out. "All the targets are random, and are all over the place and... why are you staring at me like that?" Lightning asked him, arcing a brow at his open gape.

"Is this... normal?" Zack asked, nodding to her.

Lightning blinked down at him then looked down and everything clicked. Lightning laughed, running a hand through her hair as she shook her head fondly. "Sort of," she offered, sheepish with herself. How could she forget that she was upside down? "Back on Cocoon, there's a special device some soldiers are given. It allows up to defy and manipulate gravity; I took up a bit of a habit of pacing on the ceilings, helps me think."

"Oh," was all Zack could utter as the stared up at her, still struggling to grasp the concept.

"Alright!" A voice behind him chimed, and Lightning rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. "There's Zack with the pizza, Lightning on the ceiling, and Reno's..." the redhead paused, blinking his green eyes as he slowly turned them up and stared up at the upside down Lightning, standing on the ceiling, peering at him with a blank face.

"Light... ceiling... uh..." was all Reno could utter before he fainted.

"Reno?!" Zack squeaked while Lightning rolled her eyes.

Typical.

* * *

**sorry its short ^^ a little sick so at the moment, i'm a little mentally slow**

**this thought came to me last night, a possibility that lightning pacing up on the ceiling whenever she was puzzled sounded fun to play with**


	25. Yearn

**Yearn: to long, a strong desire for; to feel moved or attracted**

Lightning breathed in the icy air, grimacing and shuddering at the spike of cold rushing around her and tugging sharply at her hair; ghosting through her and turning her bones to ice. Opening her own pale blue green eyes, she peered out at the white world around her grimly, shivering slightly. If her memory served her right from what she's been told, this stuff was known as snow.

This stuff, this supposed frozen water was alien to her. It was similar to what was in Oerba, but it wasn't cold then. Lightning shivered again, curling up into the tightest ball she could be in, her eyes momentarily squeezed shut with her shivers. She wasn't used to this. She didn't like this much at all. She grew up in Bodhum after all, a warm and peaceful beach town.

Why in Void's name was she here? In the cold, in this odd, strange world? Where what she knew was gone and renamed, anything of her past has been blown away by the hands of time. She had nothing to cling to in this world. Only the clothes and other items she woke with; and she didn't even know if she could cling to those for long. Shinra was curious and interested, even tried to take them away to study them with their baffled eyes.

They were successful in taking her uniform and replacing it with something else for her to wear. They tried taking Blazefire as well, but Lightning fought tooth and nail to keep their grubby hands off her weapon. She had some thanks that goes to that SOLDIER with the long silver hair, he vouched for her reasons, even if he himself was curious about her weapon. He defended and supported her will to keep her weapon to herself. Blazefire really was one of the last significance that she had to her past and her last line of sanity and defense here. Any jewelry and accessories that she had posed no interest to them, and half the time, they brought sad memories.

Self consciously, her hand rose up to the lightning bolt like necklace Serah bought her not after their mother passed, even not long after Lightning herself bought her and Serah matching arm bands, something for them to wear to always keep them linked after their mother's death.

Serah...

She never did get a chance to apologize. She never got the chance to walk her sister down the aisle and see her married off to that idiot. She never for the chance to be an aunt, to be there while Serah was going through the pregnancies and life that set out for herself...

Her thumb ghosted over the pendent, feeling the bumps and the jagged design; regret swelled in her chest, burning away at her core, making her uneasy and melancholy. That really would be her greatest regret in life. Not growing up and seeing Serah grow, to see their family grow and flourish.

She wondered if this was exactly what Fang and Vanille went through and felt. At least those two had each other when they woke up in the alien future of Cocoon. She woke by up here by herself. No one familiar around, only wary strangers with guarded and calculating eyes. Eyes that reminded her of Dysley, Jhil, and anyone else that was related to the Sanctum.

Her ivory brand pulsed and Lightning felt Odin's presence gently nudging against her in the back of her mind. Gently, Lightning mentally pushed back against him, silently easing his concerns.

She was depressed; but she wasn't giving up. If she woke up here instead with the rest back in the past, there had to be a reason, a reason that she would find and complete. Even if she didn't get to return and live the past that she desired, she'll find a future here. Or she'd try too...

Lightning jumped when there was suddenly a loud crunch in the snow beside her as a larger body dressed in black sat beside her. Before she could even breathe a word, he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Then he paused, tilting his head and listening to the echoes the filled the large ravine of white before them. He grinned, satisfied with what he heard. Nodding to her, he said easily, "I used to do that a lot as a kid, love echoes."

Lightning rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly, a small bit of fondness flickering inside her. This SOLDIER that she was bullied into working with reminded her so much of Snow. It was frightening enough that she was considering that he could be a descendant of Snow. She played with the possibility sometimes. His name was Zack Fair. What were the chances?

He even told her the day they met that he was going to be a hero; she still scoffs at the idea.

"So what did you used to do as a kid?" he asked her, breaking her thoughts as he rocked his legs causually on the edge, still grinning, hardly cold with the snow around him, making Lightning envious of him while she sat shivering.

Sighing, and watching as her breathe rose up in thick white clouds, she answered, "I lived on a beach, so we spent a lot of our childhood there. We swam, built sandcastles, climbed rocks..." that really did sum up all the adventures she and Serah had in their youth.

"I bet you're really good at making sandcastles," Zack mused.

Lightning shrugged. "Perhaps," she mumbled, "its been a long time though."

"Well then, lets go to Costa Del Sol after this mission and you can show me your awesome castle making skills," he declared.

Lightning raised a brow at him, but didn't say anything to that, too busy trying to remember if she heard that name and knew that place. it must have been some kind of beach if Zack wanted her to make a sandcastle.

Going to a beach did sound nice, especially after this mission. She grew up in hot climates, not the cold, she didn't even think there was such a cold place on Cocoon.

"That sounds like a good plan," Lightning said. Zack blinked at her in surprise before he smiled. "Awesome," he said.

Lightning slightly returned the smile before it faded as she stared out at the white world, her thoughts drifting back to the life that she used to have and what it should be.

Why did this happen to her? Why did she wake up in this time? This future? Lightning shivered at the reality of her solitary.

Lightning jumped again when a sudden weight was put on her shoulders. Looking up, she blinked in surprise to see Zack coatless, and that his missing coat was placed around her own smaller frame. Before she could ask, he easily said, "You need it more than I do, you were born on a beach right? Beaches are usually hot so you're probably not used to snow; me, I was practically born in this stuff," he joked, "I'm more used to it; so go ahead and borrow it. I don't need it."

Silently, Lightning observed him and noted that he did not even have the slightest quiver of the chill around them. Like he said, he'd be fine, for a while anyway. Lightning decided she'd go ahead and soak in the warmth he gave her, relaxing in the warm, black coat. "Thank you," she murmured as she curled up inside it.

Zack merely smiled at her before turning and staring out into the white ravine, both relishing the silence and peace of the drifting snow around them.

* * *

**this is for a future FF7/13 story i'm still plotting out called The Last l'Cie, its an idea that Lightning wakes up in the future, a future much crueler. **

**now, Zack and Lightning probably won't be the main pairing, Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent are more likely, maybe even a few cracks of her with Rufus and Reno... idk, i'll find out as i write it.  
**

**but it'll probably be the longest story i'll ever write for FF7/13 and it will appear when i got most of my other stories for FF7/13 done and it'll follow through from Crisis Core to maybe even Dirge of Cerberus. **

**and wow... only one more chapter O_o**


	26. Zip

**last chapter for this Alphabet Challenge, i thank everyone for reading, following, faving, and reviewing this story. its been fun thinking about some plots for it, and even got some good story ideas from this as well. truthfully, this was going to be my last Lightning and Zack till i got a few ideas from this. for all Fairron lovers, keep a look out for Puppy, SOLDIER at Her Side, and To Court a Queen. one of those are going to pop up, probably when i'm done with The Lightning Strike, might come sooner though, we'll see.**

**anyway, last chance to chose, PM or review if you want one of those three upcoming Fairron stories to come first; otherwise, it'll be random, but they all will come up once the current one is done. summaries are on my page and the basic plots are in Ch22 Victim.  
**

**also, it was asked that Ch 2 Blame get turned into a story, i can see the possibility and could probably write it out, so i might add that to my story list; if there are other chapters, let me know.**

**again, thanks for reading and i hope to see you guys in one of the next upcoming stories ^^ **

* * *

**Zip: a brief hissing sound, like a bullet; energy, vigor; to move fast**

It was a nice slow morning. Or at least Zack found it to be.

Warmth was all around, an easing and comfortable atmosphere that lulled them to and from sleep. The bed and sheets wound around them in a messy cocooned; their bare skin pressed against one another reassuring them of the others presence and the peace they both felt.

Zack sighed as he felt Lightning shift against him, her light pink hair brushing and tickling along his jaw pleasantly, her cool breathe sweeping over his neck as her hands rested on him, lightly holding him close.

Opening his eyes lazily, he sleepily stared at the messy pink locks that were splayed across her pillow, her divine scent of vanilla heavy in his nose. Sleepily moaning at the smell and the feel of her skin, he lazily buried his face into her hair, inhaling more of her natural fragrance; a smile bloomed on his lips as he felt her shift, pressing her face against his chest as a way to hide from the reaching rays of morning.

How rare that he was the one to wake up early today. Usually she was the one that was always up, even before dawn, she was up and about getting ready for the day while he was clutching to the last bit of sleep that he could get.

How rare it was to be awake before her, to have her still sleeping in his arms, just as unwilling as he was to get up and out.

Contently, Zack sighed again, nuzzling into his pillow and the little bit of his wife's hair that had crept on to it. It was a nice slow morning, and they both had a day off today; maybe they could get away with spending the whole day in bed; he even knew what they could do if they got too restless...

Alas though, the nice slow morning had to turn to day, and truthfully, Zack felt that the day came too quickly.

"WAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLES!" was the only warning they got before a small blur flew onto their bed, bouncing them both awake.

"I want waffles," a small beaming six year old boy declared, his blue aqua eyes gleaming as he grinned at them, his hair was a mess much like Zack's though it wasn't as dark as his.

"Angeal," Lightning groaned as she leaned away, running a hand up her tired face and weaving it through her pink locks while Zack laughed from his side of the bed. "Looks like you came a little early slugger," he teased, ignoring the glinting glare his wife was giving him from under her hand.

"Come on mom, waffles," Angeal insisted, poking his unusually slow mother. "I'd pester dad but he can't cook to save his life," the six year old declared; ignoring his dad's insulted, "Hey!"

"Alright," Lightning grumbled," just let me get dressed."

With a loud cheer, the boy jumps off the bed and tears off, nothing more than an eager blur. Zack shook his head fondly, joking murmuring to his still rousing wife, "He has your bluntness."

"And your energy," Lightning grumbled as she slid out of bed, quickly slipping on one of Zack's shirts and boxers before Angeal rushed back with his impatience. Zack shot her a playful glare before he slumped back in bed. With a wave of his hand, he said, "I'll have three waffles with a strawberry on top."

"You want it get out of bed," Lightning stated as she slipped out of the room, just in time for Angeal to come running up, grumbling about how slow she was. Zack was left alone in bed, pouting at the door, with a grumble, he slid out as well and grabbed a pair of boxers that Lightning left out for him. He had just slipped them on with Angeal flew in, grabbed his wrist and dragged him out, exclaiming, "Come one dad! Mom's making waffles!" while Zack tripped and stumbled with his son's sudden and strong tug, laughing as he eased, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

It was a slow morning, he would have liked it if it stayed a slow morning; but he was happy with this sort of morning as well.

Even if it was still too early.

* * *

**i think if zack ever had a kid, he might have named them Angeal or Angel in honor of his mentor; i don't know what Lightning would call her own kid... X) now that i think about it, Terra from Kingdom Hearts could also work as being their kid. **

**i like to think that Serah is the better cook, but Lightning is fairly decent with cooking, especially since Serah was probably around the age of 13 when her mother died so she and Light might have learned together. **

**anyway, i haven't written another family fic since the first chapter, i thought it'd be fitting since this would be the last and again, thank you all for reading and i hope to see you in my next Fairron story ^^**


End file.
